Possessive
by Agheron
Summary: A perv story i made up while thinking of another. It grew into something deceptively attractive, apparently, with a "What if Annie got obsessed over x guy? How far would she go for the man she considers the chosen one (no, not Eren)?"
1. Chapter 1

A kind of strange story i made up while thinking about the third episode for armin x reader... i still have some problems with that one. Meanwhile, enjoy.

(y/n) woke up suddenly, a fine beam of sunlight striking right on his closed eyes. He looked around, confused. Where was he? Inspecting the place he woke in, he realized he was in common house. He had no idea of how he got there. Why couldn't he remember anything? As he tried to get out of the bed, he noticed he was handcuffed with his hands above his head. His uniform was on a chair next to the bed. And it was dirty. Dirty with blood. He began to feel the panick overwhelming him, alone in that dim light. Then he remembered. The titans! They invaded again! He looked around, hoping to find his 3DMG in vain. It was nowhere to be seen. What the hell was going on? Where was everyone? Why...?

"Why is everything so silent?" he muttered.

In fact, nothing could be heard other than his own breathing now that he was still in the middle of the room. The windows were closed, the only light coming from the cracks on the wooden shutters. Everything had a thin layer of dust, as if not cleaned for years. Then he heard a noise coming from downstairs. He thought quickly. Whoever was in the house was coming upstairs, probably to check on him. The door opened, and a teenager entered the room, someone he knew quite well...

"Annie? What are you doing here? What happened?"

"So you're awake" Annie replied, her voice a whispering purr. (y/n) never expected to hear her speak like that, she usually used a cold tone, even when they were hanging around with Reiner and Bertholdt. She walked up to him, a hint of a smile on her lips, which made him even more nervous. Suddenly she threw herself on the bed, straddled over him and kissed him passionately, sliding her tongue in his mouth. He couldn't process anything as she mouth raped him, breaking the kiss to take a deep breath.

"Oh, (y/n)" Annie said, her hand resting on his belly, feeling his abs ""We're finally together!" she kissed him again playfully.

His confussion increased by the second. Where was the cold girl that never smiled? The fighter that so many times had him pinned on the ground? She never showed any interest on him before, not even comforting him when he got the eleventh rank the graduation night. His mind kept telling him it had to be a dream, but the handcuffs and Annie's touch were too real.

"Annie, stop please! We... we can't do this! There are titans nearby! They'll kill us!" he fought against the handcuffs, but couldn't free himself "Why am i like this? Did you do this?"

"Well, yes" Annie looked away, smiling and blushing, stroking gently at the bulge in his boxer, the only piece of clothe he still had on "I had to, at least until i dealt with all the titans out there. They're dead now, but we must be cautious. You can't get out, it's too dangerous"

"Where is my gear, Annie?"

"It broke when you jumped to save Bertholdt to be eaten by a titan. You were so brave..." Annie kissed him again, frotting her body against his, exciting the confused soldier. "I thought you were going to die. But let's cut with the chatter. Let's give you your reward for being such a nice comrade" she said, licking her lips.

Annie rested on her belly, legs crossed and a playful smirk on her face, both hands gently caressing (y/n)'s growing bulge. She slowly pulled his trunks down to reveal a massive member thick with veins, throbbing at her touch.

"Hmmm, someone is happy to see me" she put a finger on the tip, circling it "Did you know you have the biggest cock of all recruits? I used to spy on you guys when you took showers." As she finished talking, she licked his member from base to top, making him moan. "And i know you weren't so lucky with girls. It was my fault, actually. I told them you and Reiner were a couple."

"You WHAT?!" (y/n) stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm not sorry" she said defensively "Otherwise, those bitches would have taken you away from me, i know it!" Her expression calmed suddenly "But we're finally together. All is well now."

Still stroking him, she put the tip of the cock in her mouth, barely fitting his size. Licking and slurping, she slowly worked a few more inches into her mouth bobbing and gurgling as more and more cock was driven into her hot throat, until she had the foot-long member throbbing inside her, lips pouting, eyes teary as she did her best to fight her gag reflex, as (y/n) body rocked instinctivelly, trying to fuck her captor's face. Annie backed, pulling his member out, coated in saliva, gasping for air, a lustful look in her eyes. He looked at her, pleadingly.

"Do you want me to go on (y/n)?" he nodded, unable to talk coherently "Then say you love me. Say it."

"Fuck... you... Annie. Ok. I... I love you. Now get to i...!" He gasped as she engulfed his cock entirely, her throat making lewd noises as it expanded by his thickness. Annie placed her hands on the bed and self fucked her face with his cock, not stopping to breath among his moans of pleasure and her gagging, feeling him near to climax as his member began to expand in her mouth and throat, until with a guttural scream he released spurt after spurt of semen down her throat and mouth as she pulled out, mouth open to show him what he did, getting a last splurt on her face. Gasping, she closed her eyes, cleaning her face with her fingers before putting them in her mouth and swallowing. Happy, she inclined and planted a kiss on his member's tip, before starting to undress, he being too groggy to realize until he felt his member being gripped. When he focused his eyes, he saw her completely naked, guiding his dick to her pussy, completely soaked. Before he could say anything, she sat on him, her vagina engulfing him completely, her hymen torn apart by the violence of the penetration. She threw her head back, eyes and mouth open wide, before dominating herself and look back at the astonished young man, a sweet smile on her face.

"Don't worry (y/n), it hurt, but as long as it is you, i don't mind" she planted her feet firmly on each side and began lifting herself up until half his cock was outside, then slammed herslef on him, both screaming in pleasure. Her pussy was so tight, (y/n) found himself in a hard time trying to hold it in. "It's okay. Cum whenever you want. I'll glaldy get pregnant, as many times as you want" she said teasingly "I'd love to become a mommy by you". He had to fight to speak. "Not now Annie. There will be more than enough time, but... i want to last as much as i can. I want to see your pretty face as we fuck. You make so cute expressions." He lifted his hips, earning a moan from her "Like that". In response, Annie placed her hands on his chest, lifting herself up and dropping at a faster pace, impaling herself on him, moaning cutely, smiling at him as they fucked savagely. After a while, he felt he was about to cum and called her name.

"Yes, (y/n)?" She answered, nonstopping.

"I want to cum, but not in your pussy... can i -moan- do you... in your butt"

Annie smiled widely "Any time, my love, just let me..." she pulled herself out and put his cock against her pucker, but he said "No, i mean... doggystyle. Would you... remove my handcuffs? Please?"

There was a hint of suspicion in her eyes. "You won't escape, right?" her voice felt unsure for the first time "It would hurt me if you did."

"I swear i won't, Annie. I want that ass" he said, winking.

Chuckling, Annie got off the bed. Walking somewhat funny, she searched for a key in her trousers, and unlocked the handcuffs. Slowly, to avoid upsetting her, (y/n) placed his hands on her breasts, feeling the softness of her pale skin. The he commanded her to bend over. She complied.

"Good, now rise your butt a bit more, and lower your head. Perfect." As he leaned over her, his cock against her virgin butt, he whispered "I'm afraid it'll be a bit rough... you know, as a punishment for saying i'm gay."

Annie braced for it, hands clinging to the sheets, biting her lip, but still shouted in pain and pleasure as he drove his member inside her. Lubed and all, it made her arch her back, to which he pushed her down, his member thrusting like a battery ram, her pussy twitching as he assaulted her ass without mercy. He fucked her roughly, almost brutally, making moan and tremble as his cock ravaged her tight ass, slamming against her entrance as if his life depended on it. As he felt his orgasm building, his thrusts became more violent and erratic, until he couldn't stand it anymore, grabbing her by the hips and pulling out his member until only the tip was inside, to impale her with all his strength as his load filled her butt. Annie opened her mouth but no sound came, drooling with her eyes opened as much as she could, trembling as she orgasmed herself squirting on the bed. When the force of the orgasm faded, she collapsed on the bed, (y/n) pulling out, wathcing the cum pouring from her and holding her by her armpits brought her up for a tight hug as they fell asleep, spent.

A while later, both were getting dressed. (y/n) decided not to ask her about the blood staining his clothes. Instead, something else bothered him.

"Annie?"

"Yes? What is it, dear?" Annie looked at him with eyes sparkling from hearing him calling her name. (y/n) thought he'd need some time to get used to her new behaviour.

"You said... that it was dangerous for me to leave, despite having killed all the titans nearby, right?"

"Aha. You must be tired now. Perhaps you should eat something. I'll bring you some food" she bolted to the door, but he grabbed her wrist. She didn't turn to face him.

"But since i woke up, i didn't hear anything. Be it titans, people fighting... or dying, or... well, something. It's so silent... is the battle over? Why did you handcuff me then?"

"I handcuffed you because it was, and still is, dangerous to leave. I can't say if there are titans nearby now, i haven't checked in a while. As for the battle... i have no idea."

(y/n) looked at her, puzzled. She still avoided his eyes, her look fixed on the door. "What do you mean you have no idea? Where are we, Annie? How long have i been unconscious?"

"(y/n), you have to understand" Annie turned to him and he was surprised to see she was crying "I... i thought i would lose you, that i could never tell you how much i loved you, that..." she broke up, sobbing and covering her face. He grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her face by the chin.

"Annie... by the walls... where are we?"

She looked at him with teary eyes.

"We are somewhere between wall Rose and wall Maria. You were asleep for three days."

She bolted out before he could even process the information. Amidst the silence, he could hear only one thing. Annie was crying.

And soon, sat on the bed, so was he.

There ya go. I know, i'm a pervert. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter twaaaa... as i read the manga, i must tell you: BIG FUCKING SPOILERS AHEAD! IF YOU DON'T READ THE MANGA, DON'T READ THIS! (unless you are masochist. Seriously, this sh#t will answer quite a few quiestions for the anime guys... for example, where Annie n company are truly from)

Annie heard footsteps coming from the room upstairs. She had heard (y/n) -the young recruit she had been secretly obsessed with since the training camp- cry in the room, thinking about the luck of his comrades. The revelation of having been asleep three days, outside the safe zone, had been too much for him. As she finally got to see him, she saw his eyes were red. He sat on the other side of the table. For a while, nobody spoke. Then he suddenly looked at her.

"Do you really not know anything about the others? Eren, Jean, Armin... did they all die? Nobody else could flee?"

"Nobody else did, as far as i'm concerned. They had no reason to."

"What? But... if you brought me here, then something terrible must have happened! Was it the Armored Titan?" Annie flinched at the mention of it "Did he appear?" She shook her head.

(y/n) couldn't be more confused. He tried to get his ideas in order. First, Annie had kidnapped him somewhere in the death zone, and -for three fucking days- defended him from titans, which was, in every aspect, completely awesome. Second, even after fleeing, she didn't tell him the reason for such fleeing. Third, she seemed completely in love with him. That was the most confusing one, so he left it the last to discuss. There were more important things.

"Then why did you run away? With me."

"We... wouldn't be safe within the walls. Not then, and definitely not anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Because... i... i am a Titan!" she curled into a ball on her chair, sobbing. (y/n) stared at her. He was wrong. He COULD be more confused. After a few seconds, he managed to speak again.

"A... Titan? Do you mean, you were... are... can be a titan? Wait a minute... are you teaming with the Colossal and the Armored? Are you?" He stood up, sweating, unable to stop his hands from trembling. Annie, still curled, tried to avoid sobbing as she answered softly "Not anymore... they are gone."

"What do you mean gone? Whatever... where is your 3DMG?" Annie pointed to the door, her gear nearby on the floor. "Good. I'll go and see if i can reach wall Rose. Where are the horses?" Annie lifted her head, tears running down her pale cheeks.

"What horses?"

"The horses, or horse, we came on!" (y/n) was running out of patience.

"There are no horses. I brought you."

"Oh yeah? How?" he crossed his arms.

"As a titan. I brought you inside my mouth, so other titans wouldn't see you and try to eat you."

His jaw dropped. He was inside... but then... unable to stay up, he sat again. He felt suddenly weak. As if remembering him he hadn't eaten in days, his stomach grumbled, or more exactly, roared. Annie stood up, worried.

"Food. You must eat (y/n)." She went to some boxes piled near the wall, and took some cans from them "I won't let anyhting bad happen to you. I swear it!" She opened the cans, and put them in front of him, then put a spoon in his hand "Eat. You need it."

(y/n) had no way to argue that statement. He began eating the canned food -it wasn't so bad- and after a few minutes, he decided to try and get some more information.

"Are you telling me you don't know what happened to our friends... my friends, i mean. You weren't very sociable."

"No. But i hope they are alright. I never wanted to..." she fought to contain the tears. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to do this, i swear. But they forced me. They made me believe... that i shouldn't feel sorry for your kind. But they were wrong. I couldn't stand it anymore... not if it meant you'd die"

"What? Do you mean, attacking the walls? What did you do?"

"I -sobbing- i gathered mindless titans outside the walls. I made them follow me, then B... the Colossal smashed the outside door, and the Armored the inner one."

"But you... five years ago... SHIT!" (y/n) stood up, walking from one side of the room to another. "Are you telling me, that you and... oh god... Reiner and Bertholdt?" she nodded "My friends? They alway were... i must go back and tell them. Take me back at once!"

"I can't."

"Why not? I must warn them, if Reiner and Bertholdt are titans like you, i must do something."

"No (y/n), please! We can't go back! They know i am a titan!"

"What?"

"Before we left... when i put you in my mouth... i saw some soldiers nearby. They saw everything."

"They saw you... transform or something?" she nodded. "Alright..." The young cadet -no, soldier, he thought, he was now a soldier- tried to think a way to convince his lover... no, Annie to take him back. "Look, you don't have to come back. You can take me there in the night. I'll slip in somehow, and... and say you kidnapped me to interrogate me or smoe bullshit, but i managed to escape. I'll tell them i killed you, and so you won't have to worry about prosecution, okay?" she just shook her head intensely "Come on, it's a good plan!"

"You don't understand. I don't care anymore about me... it's about you. They'd kill you."

"Why? Because a titan took me and i escaped? They'll give me a medal."

"They will torture you! Dissect you! They will literally destroy you out of fear!"

"Why, cause i fucked a titan?" his voice sounded suddenly sharp "Don't worry, i'll skip that part." He said, sitting again in front of her.

"BECCAUSE YOU ARE A TITAN!" Annie screamed in panic, unable to contain herself

(y/n) felt his heart beat faster by the second. So fast, he could actually hear it. "What?" he mumbled, face pale, eyes wide, as Annie began to tell him what happened that day, a few hours after the attack.

FLASHBACK

(y/n), Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt where fighting a 15 meter titan who had just killed another member of their squad. (y/n) slashed the titans weak spot as Reiner and Bertholdt distracted it. He looked down to what was left of his comrade, a mere splat of blood and flesh in the titans gaping mouth. He closed his eyes to concentrate. Then, as he turned to call fo a retreat -he was the lowest rank of the four, yet he had been assigned as the squad leader by them- he saw another titan, smaller than the average, preparing to lunge from below directly to Bertholdt. With a shout, he shot his hooks to each side of his friend, launching himself and knocking him back as the creature jumped. Then everything went black. When he opened his eyes, the pain made him cry weakly. Annie was knelt beside him on the floor, crying. Reiner and Bertholdt, each looked sad, and Hoover eyes showed a mix of gratefulness and remorse. (y/n) managed to smile despite the fact of knowing he was dying.

"Hey, guys" he coughed up some blood "Don't worry, gimme some time and i'll be back at killing shit." He looked at the titan, dead a few meters away. "Who killed it?"

"Annie" said Reiner.

"So that leaves us... four Annie, three you and me, one Bertie" he smiled "You lazy guy"

"(y/n), don't die" said Annie, her eyes full of despair "I can't let you go, i can't, i... i love you."

The three males looked at her.

"Annie" Bertholdt started sweating "you can't be serious."

"See guys?" (y/n) smiled again "I guess i'm not so bad, if she is able to make jo..." he was interrupted by her kiss. He closed his eyes, and when they separated, said "I love you too, Annie. I should have been brave enough to tell you. Forgive me."

"It will be alright" Annie smiled at him, a bit of blood on her lips "I'll save you"

"Damn it Annie!" Reiner bursted suddenly "Why him? Why now? You know we have a mission to fullfill! And he can't be part of it. I'm kind of glad we depart like this... as comrades and friends, instead of enemies"

"Wha..." (y/n) coughed again, his crushed innards making it difficult for him to speak "Shit, fuck your riddles, i'm dying. Never mind. Take care, whatever you do out there. Good luck with your uh, mission."

"My... mission." Annie's eyes were full of determination "You're right. I must fullfill it. But..."

There was a sound of a blade being unsheated, so fast (y/n) couldn't see it. Neither Reiner nor Bertholdt. They stood there, staring... then their heads fell from their necks, cut by 'Annie?s sword.

"Annie! What the fuck did you do?"

"What i had to do" She pulled a small, rectangular black box from under her jacket "to fullfill my mission."

"The vaccine i injected you with contained Titan serum" explained Annie "You became a mindless titan, until you ate Reiner's body" he looked at her in horror "If a normal titan consumes a shifter, or more precisely, their spine fluid, then they become a shifter themselves, and gain their skills. Reiner was the Armored. After you ate him, you collapsed and emerged from the titan body. Then i transformed and ate Hoover and put you in my mouth. But..."

"But what?"

"My plan failed. I intended to take you somewhere safe, make up a story, and... and stay with you. I wanted us to be part of the military police, but... since you are not qualified, i'd join you in the Garrison. With Reiner and Bertholdt dead, we'd never have to worry again. But some soldiers saw me. Another squad, saw when i transformed and ate Hoover's body. I panicked, and took you and left." Annie looked at him apologetically. He raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to join the Corps." She opened her eyes wide, shocked.

"You never told me."

"I told no one. I knew you guys aimed for the police, so... i didn't want to break our friendship telling you i'd leave. If such friendship ever existed. You used me." His eyes went teary.

"Oh no, no... it was real. For me, and... i know for them too. Remember what Reiner said. He was so sad, having to do this... i heard him cry sometimes, when he thought no one was around. And Bertholdt, too."

"Then why didn't you say something? Why..."

"Because we couldn't. We attacked you five years ago, how could we expect any mercy? We were nothing but monsters to you... and with good reason"

"Why did you do this?"

"We came from the continent. This place you live in is actually an island. Quite big, but an island. It's called Paradi. My home, if you can call it like that, is located across the sea"

"The sea" (y/n) suddenly thought of Armin. Wishing mentally he was okay, he continued "But why attack?"

"Our people, descendant of shifters" proceeded Annie "was forced to live in ghettos, by #normal# people, as a punishment for our ancestor's sins. We were feared, dscriminated, abused even. No one felt sorry for us, but ourselves. And suddenly, some years ago, the government announced they would make a preemptve attack on Paradi to obtain the Coordinate..."

"The what?"

"A power that enables whoever possesses it to control titans. That's how your first king made the walls."

"He had titans build the walls?"

"Titans ARE the walls. It's full of them. Colossal ones, that the knig made harden, with his special power, to protect you from outside invaders. That was after a war between titans and people. That's what the government said all the time, at least. I believe ther must have been humans and titans in both sides. I mean, otherwise, humans get fucked in a war like that, right? But something went wrong. We were supposed to attack, find whoever had the coordinate, and kidnap or eat that person. But he, or she never appeared. That's why we stopped. And yes, killing you all was part of the plan, but not the most important part. That's all i know. I'm surprised they haven't sent anyone else to check."

"There are more like you?" he asked, trying to eat some more food to avoid a possible fainting. He HAD to listen the whole story.

"Yes, four or five... i'm not sure. When the bosses announced the war, they said they needed kids as recruits to receive the power of titans. Probably because an adult would be hard to control, if controllable at all. They offered us citizenship, luxury and all that, in exchange for our loyalty. And i fell for it... until i met you. I love you (y/n), like i thought i could never love anyone. If something happened to you" she was close to him now, her eyes full of love, desire... and a bit of madness. He said nothing as she embraced him. "But now you are like me... you are powerful and strong. Nobody will separate us, never. And i will satisfy you, any way you wish it, any time you want i. I'll drink you semen, and have your babies... we will be happy, i promise. But you must promise you will not go back to Trost."

"Annie... i must." he flinched internally at her glare, but remained strong outside "I must see my friends. Know if they are alright..." he stopped when he saw her hand going towards the spoon slowly, and said "but you're right. We should think of a way to do it secretly. We could go at night, after all, there is a huge ass hole in the entrance. As titans, we could get in, and make contact during the day. Perhaps they won't accept us back... but at least, we can tell them what you know, and maybe they'll leave us alone. What do you say?"

She seemed to think for a moment, doubting. Then she beamed at him, smiling so fast he got scared "It's a wonderful idea, my love! We may even have a chance to help them and be at peace... we could finally live as husband and wife!" he said nothing, disturbed by the last phrase, and Annie noted his serious face "But you are still weak, i can see it. I'll give you some more food, honey" she said, walking a bit seductively toward the boxes. She returned with a couple mor cans and put them in front of him. He gulped a bit, but his resolve didn't weaken.

"I never hoped i would have such an amazing wife" he said, beginning to eat.

Told ya people. Second chapter, and some wild BIG FUCKING SPOILERS appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

CHapter 3 is here. Seriously, i was surprised to see how many views this got in such a short time. Bunch'a pervs XD!

Chapter 3

As the light began to filter through the shutter holes, (y/n) woke up, feeling Annie cuddling tightly against him, her head lying on his chest. He looked at her. Still asleep, she looked so innocent he had trouble to believe she was one of the titans that attacked wall Maria five years ago, and Trost a few days back. Her confession of love the day he almost died had been the happiest memory so far, knowing he felt the same way towards her. At least, before all this happened. Now... now he was confused. He didn't hate her, but did that mean he loved her? He put a hand on his eyes, sighing. The faint noise was enough to wake her up, and she looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't help but to smile, caressing her cheek. She blushed and smiled shyly, holding his hand, listening to the beating of his heart.

"Good morning, Annie" he said. She mumbled a "Morning" as she reached for a kiss. They stayed there, hugging a few minutes, until he spoke.

"Annie, will you show me how to... you know?" she said nothing. "Please. Don't you trust me?"

"I do (y/n). It's just... will you like me after you see me? Won't you be disgusted by me afterwards?"

"Why would i? I know it's still you." He got out of the bed, reaching for his clothes. "Before i get back to Trost, i need to test my power. I may need it, after all"

After a quick breakfast, they went out, (y/n) with Annie's 3DMG on. "It's in case something happens." she said "Titans can be surpisingly stealthy when you are distracted." he nodded as she checked around. They were in a small country village, no more than a dozen houses. She told him they'd train in a field nearby.

"How much gas has it left?"

"Oh, maybe half of the tanks. I didn't use much, thanks to you and..." she couldn't go on "We made a good team. I feel sorry, but it was them or you." He didn't answer. Was she that obsessed? Enough to kill her former comrades? Was she always like that, or was it a consecuence of her power?

"Annie... before we do this... why do you like me?" she stopped and looked at him, surprised.

"Why? Well..." she thought a bit "You are the kind of man i dreamed about when back home. You are kind and brave. Strong enough to fight and die for your partners, but wise enough to let them take risks, to trust on their capabilities. You worked hard, never ceasing to push your limits. And you are generous to a fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you when you made that deal with Ymir."

(y/n) blushed. "You stalked me or something?"

"You could say so" she giggled "Why did you do that? Agreeing to let Krista take the tenth place, leaving you out of the top ten?"

"I... i felt sorry for her. I asked Ymir once if she really knew why she was there."

"What?" Annie looked at him quizzically. He shrugged.

"It always seemed suspicious to me. Krista has a sort of Martyr complex, being so selfless that sometimes it seemed... false. If she wanted to help others that much, why didn't she join one of those charity hospitals or whatever that are scattered through the walls? I think she was in the military because she had no choice. And if someone like her was forced to take such a hard path... no, it would be better for her to be able to choose her fate. Even if she didn't join the police, it would have been her own choice. I felt sorry for her, even when i didn't know the details, but Ymir told me the general situation, poor Krista being an illegitimate child of a noble, forced even to change her name. It broke my heart, really."

"See?" Annie was smiling proudly "You're one of a kind. And a good leader, passionate, but cautious, clever, without prejudices, and willing to give a hand. How many trainees did you help to keep them from giving up on training?"

"Uh, several. But not everyone stayed."

"Anyways, that's why i like you. And you were so nice to me... even when i was a cold bitch and hurt you badly when teching you my techinques."

"Totally worth it Annie. I mean, look at us now" Did he really just say that? She smiled widely, blushing in delight. "Is it here?"

"Yes." They were in the middle of a zone clear of any buildings, with a forest nearby. Annie looked around once more, and turned to him "Remember, don't do anything until i am finished. I won't be able to talk as a titan, but i'll understand all you say. Don't worry" With a wink, she retreated a few steps and then bit her hand until it bled. There was a sudden flash, dust scattering in the air making (y/n) cover his eyes, and then... he was wordless, eyes fixed in the massive female in front of him. His eyes didn't tire of looking at her, every curve, every part of her was... majestic. His jaw dropped.

Annie was hoping his reaction would be a positive one. "At least he didn't run away" she thought. Instead, he was getting closer. "He looks surprised" She couldn't help smiling. He walked around her, Annie stayed still to let him watch at his leisure. (Y/n) placed a hand against her skinless shin, feeling her hot surface . It wasn't extremely hot, it was more like the hot water from a bath: Hot to the touch, but to the point of burning him. It was... nice. He felt her eyes on him, and smiled at her.

"And you were worried about me getting scared?" he teased "Baby, you're the hottest titan i've laid my eyes upon. Don't let Pixis see you, or he'll try and get you" he laughed.

The female titan didn't make any sound. Suddenly, she inclined and used her finger to write on the ground. "Are you not disgusted?"

"Are you crazy? You are BEAUTIFUL Annie, both as a titan and a human. I'm really happy you showed it to me." The comment made the titan smile "Aww, what a cute smile you have."

To his surprise, Annie leaned forward, to the point of laying on her belly, her head at the same level than his body. She was so large. Suddenly, she closed her eyes and pouted her lips, as if... "Does she want to kiss me?" he thought amused "Well, i can't back off now"

He knelt, touching her lips with a hand. They were hot, and a bit wet. Excited by the prospect, he kissed her upper lip while tenderly caressing her lower with his hand. She didn't move, focused on feeling him. It was a bit faint sensation, but she focused as much as she could on it. When she heard a rustling sound, Annie opened her eyes to see her lover putting his shirt off. He smiled, and put his body against her lips, to which she answered with soft kisses that made him tickle, her hot hand holding him against her mouth, smooching him softly. She then decided to play a more active role. Sitting, she gestured him to get rid of his 3DMG. When he did so, she carefully took him in her hand, lifting him with ease. With a devious smile, she then pulled his pants off, revealing his erection. He was really excited. She had him sit on her palm naked, gently rubbing his member with her fingertip, making him moan slightly.

"God, Annie, you're so hot... yes, in all sense."

Smirking, she got him close to her mouth, parting her lips a bit. He stood on her hand, eagerly rubbing his cock on her hot lips, before putting it between them. Instantly, he felt a suctioning force, Annie's hot, wet, cavernous mouth driving him to the edge of his sanity. He could only stand there, his member sucked by Annie's delicate yet strong lips, the tip of her enormus and hot tongue touching his tip, while holding against her, his face resting next to her nose, kissing her face as his orgasm felt nearer until he couldn't resist another second and let his cum pour in her mouth, the overwhelming sensation too much for him. Dizzy with pleasure, he fell on her hand, panting and sweating. But the blonde giantess wasn't done. Her long tongue licked all over his body, a hot and wet assault that he didn't see coming. With a finger, she turned him so his well toned butt was defenseless against her, brushing his entrance and licking his back. She then held him by his arms, parting his legs carefully with two fingers before restarting her licking on his dick, balls and ass, making him cum over and over again.

After letting him rest a while, she put him in the floor, where he got dressed. "I must admit, i LOOOOVED that!" he said enthusiastically. "We should definitely..."

He was thrown down by a massive gust of wind. Annie had lunged forward at an amazing speed, catching him off guard. He saw her pass above him as fast as a cannonball. In pure awe, he saw her launch her fist with all her strength towards a 5 meter titan that had got close to them while they were lost in their lovemaking. She literally destroyed the creature's upper side, then looked around frantically in search for enemies. At least six more titans where approaching, all from the same direction. Without any doubt, she raced to face them, while (y/n) fought to put on the 3DMG. As he did, he tripped and fell on his side. It was then that he saw another titan approach, at least 12 meter tall, a huge abnormal fucker, racing fast on all fours. He panicked. Annie was fighting the others, dispatching them efficiently, too focused on them to see the other monster. Her lover knew it was too late to try and get his gear ready. Only one thing could be done...

Annie turned to gesture (y/n) to get back to their house, when she saw the aberrant titan almost on him. Desperate, she kicked a smaller titan on its companions, but realized it was too late for her to reach (y/n). There was a sudden flash, and she saw, surprised, how an armored titan with (h/c) hair held the other by its throat, then crushing its neck. A second later, she felt herself dragged by another titan to the ground. She quickly covered her sweet spot, trying to turn around to better face it, when the ground started to shake. (y/n) was coming! With a thunderous roar, he uppercutted the titan holding Annie, proppeling it in the air, positioning between the three left and his partner. She quickly got up, checking on him. For a first transformation, he handled it well. He merely looked at her and nodded before pointing at four more titans attracted by the noise. There were seven of them. He rushed against one, knocking it and stomping on its neck. Six. With a powerful jab, Annie ripped another's mouth, then crystallized her hand and used it to pierce its neck. Five. Grabbing the smallest one (an 8 meters nosey skinny bitch) the armored titan lifted it, turned it upside down, and smashed it against the ground. Four. Annie kicked the nearest in the shin, destroying it and pulverizing its neck with a single stomp when it fell. Three. Before tthe other could get close to her, (y/n) grabbed it from behind, biting on its weak spot and killing it. One left. It seemed it couldn't decide which one to attack, so (y/n) took a step towards it, and in the moment it approached, his fist went through its chest, grabbed its spine, and ripped it off. He then broke it on its weak spot, just in case.

As they checked no more titans were near, they turned to face each other. (y/n) didn't know this kind of feeling could exist. This power, the feeling of being capable of taking anything on and smashing it, unstoppable, indestructible, admiring his own armored body, flexing his arms, listening to the plates slide one aginst the other. He was lucid, absolutely controlling it, almost as if was meant for him to be this way. Annie looked at him, he gestured for her to get closer. As she did, the titan extended his arms, slowly and gently embracing her, their combined heat making small rivulets of steam cloud the air. He felt her body as her hands explored his, every corner and joint, every point in which the plates articulated to allow him to move. After a while, they separated, going back to where they came, Annie picking the 3DMG from the ground. Once there, Annie showed him how she got out of her titan body, he doing so a few minutes later. They went inside the house, tired but happy.

"Is it always this exhausting?" (y/n) sat on a chair, sweating and panting a bit.

"More or less. You'll get used with time, and it won't be so severe." Annie picked a few cans before sitting next to him, and they started eating. "You know, i've been thinking of a way we could show them we mean no harm. Remember that huge rock they placed in case the door was smashed? We could put it in the hole, since i don't think they could do it. It was more a way to say, _Hey look, we have a plan_ than an actual solution."

"I like that" (y/n) looked at her. "And then?"

"Well, i don't know. As long as i get to be with you, i don't care. Whether they accept us back or not, is not as important as knowing they won't try to kill you... us." The young man looked at her, his face showing a bit of sadness. "What...? Oh. Your friends." she said, a bit of jealousy on her voice.

"Indeed. I... i miss them. And not knowing if they live or not is..." he sighed, covering his eyes "Forgive me Annie. I just can't stand it. But i know you did all this for my sake. I won't do anything stupid. Let's think of how we'll do this, okay?" he looked through the window. "It's still early, the sun is high."

"Maybe we could check the rest of the houses too. You see, there could be useful things. Clothes, for example. As for food, we have enough for like, a couple months."

"Where did you get that?"

"It was in the basement. It seems whoever lived here had a small storage in case of emergency. A cautious guy, kind of. It has some medicines, too."

"Nice. And about the clothes..." he looked at her, a bit embarrased. "Let's do it now, i want to take a bath in the river tonight. Would you like to..." she kissed him deeply before he could finish. "Ok i get it, you want to." he thought, as he felt her hand going after his belt.

End of chapter

well hope you like it! Moisty sexy titan time!


	4. Chapter 4

This fanfic seems to hace become quite popular, for some reason... _, anyways...

Chapter 4.

(y/n) looked nervously from inside Annie's Titan's mouth. He could see the wall of Trost in the vanishing evening light, yet something didn't seem right...

"It's sealed! By the walls, they sealed it! But how?" he couldn't think of a way the Garrison could have done something that risky, in the middle of a titan invasion.

They had decided it was best to reach the walls by the evening, waiting until it was dark enough to check the situation. Despite Annie's fears, (y/n) managed to convince her of letting him contact someone inside, climbing the walls with the 3DMG, since they could pick any gas tanks from... well, from the corpses he said. But this changed everything. Now they had to wait and find a way to reach for the inside without knowing what they'd find.

"Let's wait until it's dark Annie." (y/n) said, holding tightly the bag he had with him. "We can use one of the houses near the wall as a base."

By nighttime, they were in a building not far from the wall, Annie watching carefully from the window, apparently uncapable of understanding how they closed the gap. "I just can't figure it out" she said, her blue eyes looking at him in confusion "How could they...? Never mind. What are we going to do now?"

He was checking once again the contents of the bag. They had brought a lamp, extra clothes, some food, nothing too complicated. His mind didn't offer him many choices, they had to act quickly.

"We must enter while the night can still cover us." he said in resignation "There isn't much moonlight, which is good."

"We?" said Annie, in a hoping voice "Then can i enter with you?" she smiled, she hated the idea of leaving him unprotected.

"I think it's the best course of action. Just in case, you should change your clothes. Remember to use this scarf to cover your face a bit."

"Hmpf, i'll look like Mikasa." she said pouting her lips "Are you sure you don't like her, by any chance?"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." she began to take her uniform off, giving him a clear sight of her worked body. When she had only her underwear on, (y/n) noticed it wasn't the usual white panties and bra she wore, it was a black set, with a design of roses. Annie gave a few steps towards a blushing (y/n), placing her right hand on his chest, smiling seductively.

"Do you like watching your wife undress, my dear?" she called herself "wife" as often as she could. "My, being horny is not good for a mission, is it?" she said softly, caressing his bulge with her left. He stared into those blue eyes, those icy orbs that so many times had kept him awake at night, in a heat only his hands could cool down... until she took that role herself. Kneeling, she pulled his pants and underwear down, revealing his erect member. Without delay, she opened her mouth and took the head in, pushing forward until it was completely inside, gagging a bit, her eyes fixed on his. Pulling back, she took a deep breath, before bobbing back and forth deepthroating him, his back against the wall. He covered his mouth, as if he could be heard by someone, which amused her. Finally letting his cock out of her mouth, she stood and placed her hands on his shoulders. He kissed her with passion, finding a shelter from his stress in her wet and sweet mouth, tasting her as if there was no tomorrow. Satisfied, he put his hands on her butt and lifted her, Annie feeling his hand put the panties aside as his cock rubbed against her pussy, finally penetrating her. She used her arms and legs to surround him, as he started slamming her against his crotch, her sex squeezing his member with every muscle, their tongues fighting for dominance as his cock reached deeper and deeper inside her. Annie used a hand to undo her bra, still not breaking the kiss until it was off, then grabbing his head and shoving him into her breasts, (y/n) licking and sucking on her nipples, earning a pleased moan from her, as Annie held him tighter, closing to climax as well. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, starting to thrust harder and faster, driving her crazy, until they couldn't resist another second and as he pulled out, she sprayed her juices on his lap. (y/n) poured his cum on Annie's belly and chest, finally sliding to the floor, hugging her. Panting, they kissed for a few minutes, relishing in each others strong scent.

A while later, they were finally ready. There was no time to rest, it was now or never. Once they reached the wall, (y/n) used the gear to lift himself up, Annie hugging tightly to him. He feared the gas wouldn't be enough, sighing in relief as they landed on top of the wall. As he checked nobody was around, Annie pointed at the city. There were bright spots of light within the vicinities, which intrigued them. There were people back after all. But how...?

"How the hell did they do it?" muttered (y/n).

"Maybe we should go down and ask."

"No, it would be way too suspicious. Everyone must know, and having a recruit asking questions would be weird. I mean, we -he looked at her in civilian clothes- okay i was supposed to be there when it happened."

"Then what?"

"Let's go around and slide down wall Rose. I'll try to find someone from our group, i don't know. Perhaps one of the top ten, assumming they didn't choose the MP. That's Eren, or Mikasa i guess." Annie glared at him. "Oh, come on, what is it?"

"I don't like her. Didn't you notice the way she looked at you in the camp?"

"Wasn't i supposed to be gay, according to you?"

"I think she never believed it. I always thought she knew i wanted you for me..."

"What, you were friends or something? Spent time doing your hair and nails? Girly stuff?"

"No, we used to spar often. She must have noticed when i stared at your ass. It is... nice."

"Okay, this is getting awkward. Let's just go, we can't waste more time."

They ran out of gas climbing down the wall. Once down, they began walking, Annie covering herself as much as she could without looking strange, holding his arm. (y/n) looked around silently, checking for any movement. The only other person nearby was a member of the military forces, almost at the end of the block. Suddenly, he turned and saw them. (y/n) could see his face clearly with the light of the street lamps, the other waving at him.

"It's a bit late to go on a date, don't you think? And with your gear on. You weren't taking her for a romantic view on top of the wall, were you?" His tone was quite friendly, but that voice...

(y/n) froze in place. "Annie" he whispered "Stay here." He left her there and walked quickly, almost running to the young man. As he got near, the other's face showed curiosity, then surprise, then shock, as (y/n) reached for him, stopping a few meters away. They stood there in silence, until (y/n) spoke.

"It's you... Marco! By the walls, you're alive! I'm so glad!" he couldn't help but hugging him. It was one of his friends from the 104, the freckled young man whose dream was to work for the king. "What are you doing here?"

"(y/n)... you... but you were... they said you were devoured... how...?" his eyes widened at the sight of his supossedly dead friend. "There were strange rumours about you, and... and Annie." He finished, looking at the figure standing at the back "It's her..." he mumbled. "Why did you guys disappear? What did you do?"

"Marco... yes, it's her." (y/n) motioned for Annie to come closer "It's no use, he recognized you." As she neared them, he turned to his friend and said "I'll explain everything, or at least most of it, but first, please tell me... are the others alright? Our friends? What happened with the titans?"

"What do you mean? You were there!"

"I know it sounds strange, but no. Marco, i beg you, believe me" (y/n) voice was getting desperate "Tell me, please, about them! Are they alright?" His eyes showed both anxiety and fear.

"Well, our group is mostly intact... You know, Jean, Connie, Sasha... from the top ten, it was Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt who died... well, not Annie. But the rumours..."

"And what about Armin? And Mylius? Samuel, Hannah and Franz? Mina?"

"(y/n), they were in Eren's squad, except Hannah and Franz. Only Samuel and Armin made it... Samuel was injured when the Colossal attacked and just recovered from his injuries. The others... Franz died during the attack, and Hannah wouldn't leave him, until..." he closed his eyes.

"Oh god... wait, you said Eren's still alive, he is one of the top ten!"

"He... (y/n), it'll be hard to understand, but... he is a titan."

"What!?" said Annie and (y/n) together. "A titan?"

Marco told them the story, including Eren's recent trial, and his membership into the Survey Corps. It was then (y/n) looked at Marco's jacket, noticing his was...

"Marco! You're in the Corps!" he said, pointing at his badge "Didn't you say you wanted to serve the king?"

"Yes (y/n), i did. But... but something has changed. We witnessed a miracle, Eren sealing the breach in the wall, humanity's first victory since the beginning of our war with the titans... i felt inside my heart this was what i had to do. And i'm not the only one... pretty much everyone in the top ten joined, except, well..."

"Yeah, i get it. Reiner, Bertie and Annie." (y/n) looked around nervously "Look Marco, we don't have much time. We need to get to any storage and refill these tanks. Off topic, what were you doing in Trost?"

"I was visiting my family. Telling them of my decision personally. Jean did the same, a few days ago" he smiled sadly "His mom nearly had a crisis, but she finally accepted it."

"Jean in the Corps?" Annie was surprised "I really don't understand this world anymore." she said, shaking her head.

They got horses in a nearby inn, (y/n) sharing his with Annie. As they made their way to the storage, he told Marco some of the story, except the part of Annie killing Reiner and Bertholdt. He simply said they were killed by titans, and Annie revealed herself a titan to save him, fleeing with him when more titans appeared, fearing being attacked by both creatures and humans alike.

Marco listened silently as they reached the building. He knew (y/n) didn't tell him the whole story, but he also knew they were endangered by coming back, and it was natural for them to hide information. "Alright, here we are!" Marco announced "I'm sorry Annie, but you'll have to wait here... no civilians allowed. Don't worry, we'll be back soon." He smiled and guided (y/n) through the building, mostly deserted except by a few soldiers who didn't even glance at them. Marco noticed his friend seemed quite nervous, and told him to relax when they got to the gas tanks room. "By the way, (y/n)... why did Annie save you, and not the others? I mean, she could..."

"Shhhh, not so loud" the other looked around apprehensively, as if someone could be listening "Well, long story short... she loves me" Marco frowned"Hey, come on! What are you thinking?" he said as Marco gave him a skeptical look.

"But (y/n)... you're gay!"

FUCKING SERIOUSLY!?

"Fuck! No i'm not!" he hissed "Don't tell me the girls spread the news!"

"Uh, of course they did. They're girls. More than one was dissapointed, gotta admit. But why did they think that then?"

"Annie made that up!" he answered in a hushed tone, Marco's eyes widening "She wanted every girl away from me. And succeeded. Anyways, it doesn't matter now. We're kind of stuck together now, so no problem. But... if you could, after we're gone, please tell my friends i'm not gay, will you?"

"What will you do now?" Marco asked, watching his friend carefully.

"Leave. We did what we wanted, meet someone we could talk to. I need you to send a message to our friends, that we're fine, and also..." he took a sheet of paper from his pocket, carefully rolled up. "I want you to give this to the Survey Corps commander."

"Commander Erwin? Why? What is it?"

"A proposal. A deal. Call it what you want. Annie and i... we want to have a life together, but we can't do it here."

"(y/n)... things changed." Marco put his hand on his shoulder, looking at him with those gentle eyes that made him smile on every hard moment, and did so now "We have a titan in our side, and could have two, if Annie is willing to help us. You two could..."

"Marco, stop. Please. I know you're smart... and you know i haven't told you everything. In this letter" he said, putting it in his friend's hand "Is the whole story. All you have to know. The reason of our exile... even answers to some questions that humanity has sought to answer desperately. Well, almost everything. In case things go shitty, i still have some info to exchange for our freedom. We can and will help... but in our terms. You can read it if you want Marco. I trust you as a brother. But no matter what, even if you hate me after you read it, if you do, please give it to Erwin. Promise you will."

"(y/n)... okay, i will. This is some responsability, you see. But... nevermind. We're done, let's go."

-Time Skip-

Marco stood in front of Commander Erwin Smith, his eyes expressing deep concern. His superior hadn't said a word since he came all of a sudden, with a story about a second shifter and a dead comrade turning out to be alive. His blue eyes were fixed on the paper he held in front of him. After a while, he finally looked at the teenager.

"Did you read this, Marco?" he asked, a grave look in his eyes.

"No sir, as i told you, i decided not to."

"Why?"

"Despite his (y/n)'s trust in me, this message is for you, and only for you, Commander. By logic, you should be the first, if not the only person to read it."

"Did he tell you anything besides his petition to give me this?"

"Well, he asked me to tell our friends that he was alive. He was really worried about them." Erwin smiled suddenly "Sir?"

"Nothing. At least, it seems to be honest and caring enough..." he meditated a few seconds. "Marco, you should go and tell your friends about this. On your way, i need you to seek Corporal Levi, as well as Hanji, and tell them to meet here, most urgently. Our first expedition is tomorrow, and we'll have to make some changes. Now leave." he glanced at the map he had on his desk "It is a good spot, indeed." he whispered as Marco left. "Either to talk... or to kill."

End of chapter.

Well, any recommendations/suggestions you have, just tell me. I hope you like this chapter people. I think it's a bit more dense than usual. I'm still not sure how much i'll extend on this story. BTW, Maroc's alive. Guess who were present when he was eaten? DA WILD SPOILAH!


	5. Chapter 5

Possessive 5, after a long, long while...

For kek, the impatient comment guy/gal.

If i get kicked out, blame him/her.

Still, i've tried and left the male as ambiguous as possible; it's kinda hard to do without any relevant physical reference or description. If that doesn't work, i'll post at Deviantart, with the same name.

 **This chapter happens about 2 months later. I'm not sure how often the Corps go out, but since Annie and Co. have been dealing with any titan they find, they've had an easier time doing it, and this is the third meeting so far.**

Chapter 5

Silence inside the house was something you could almost touch. Being only two people in basically a death zone (not so much of a D-zone though, they'd been busy dealing with whatever titan they could find) didn't give you much to talk about after the first weeks.

But Annie wouldn't have it any other way, lazily tracing patterns on her lover's hair with a finger, his head resting on her lap. With a sigh, he slowly got up from the his position on the couch -not missing the cute, little pout from the blonde- and sat beside her. His eyes scanned the place, once home of someone else -four people, judging from the rooms. A memento from an age of relative peace... inside a cage. Peace broken by three kids who were too young to truly understand the world. Kids who were too scarred to cling to innocence.

And Annie was one of them. He always thought of that as past. She WAS one of the attackers. She WAS the enemy. Just as the house WAS someone else's home. And now, it IS theirs. And she IS at his side, choosing to leave everything she could have hoped for behind. Whatever she could have had waiting for her back in the continent. She chose this. She chose... him.

His hand caressed her thigh softly, leaning to give a gentle peck on her cheek. Her lips curved slightly upwards while her eyes -those orbs made of sky- closed. They'd come to a sort of silent agreement: whoever started, led. So Annie gasped slightly as his hand moved between her legs, rubbing against her crotch without much pressure, while the other reached for the lace keeping her hair in a bun, letting a cascade of glittering gold fall over her shoulders. He cupped her chin and turned her face so she could face him. She opened her eyes, sunlight miraculously choosing to shine brighter as her silken hair seemed to drink it. He'd never forget to thank whatever gods existed for not getting used to it, no matter how often it happened.

"Annie..." he whispered.

She leaned to place a chaste kiss on his lips, cheeks red. She was always shy when he took the lead. At first, at least. Then she fell backwards, so gracefully it seemed an illusion, lying on her back, arms above her head, her bare feet pressing slightly on his thigh. Strong hands reached for her pants and pulled slowly, never breaking eye contact, leaving the piece of clothing on the floor. Lifting her left leg, he began a trail of kisses and licks on her ivory skin, stopping to bite playfully on the back of her thigh. Leaning over her, he pressed his bulge against her panties, enjoying the sight of Annie, flushed and horny as her eyes glued to where their bodies rubbed together, a moisty stain growing on the white fabric, licking her lips and rocking her hips tentatively.

A chuckle from him after she groaned when he pulled apart earnt the young soldier a slight glare. Smiling, he mouthed "I love you" as he laid on his belly and lifted her sleveless shirt to reveal her toned abdomen, closing his eyes and letting himself sink into the feeling of Annie's abs against his lips, kissing with slow, unending devotion downwards. When his mouth brushed fabric, he dared look at her, noticing in an amused way how her hands clenched tightly on the leathery surface of the couch, her chest rising and lowering in a fast yet regular rythm, finally realizing his intentions, yet refusing to hurry him into action.

With a tender chuckle, the male carefully took the panties off, not even brushing her skin with his fingers, while the blonde stared at his mouth, hungry-eyed, a slim hand running down her torso to rub against her own womanhood, a longing gasp escaping her lips. Smirking deviously, he took her hand in his, shaking his head.

"No touching." he said, and she rose an eyebrow but still complied, both hands resting on her belly.

He took his clothes off slowly, almost teasingly as her intense gaze bore holes on him. With a soft thud, his underwear finally laid atop the clothes on the floor, then carefully aligned his body along hers. He felt her breath hot against his skin as his cock rubbed against her labia, a slick sound reaching his ears as he moved his length upwards ever so slightly, then downwards. Her hands gripped tightly on his shoulders, her teeth brushing his collarbone while Annie parted her legs more to let him penetrate better. But he kept teasing, groaning softly everytime his glans poked her entrance, never thrusting hard enough. The blonde whimpered and looked up to his eyes.

"Please..."

He kissed her forehead, a finger tracing her lips, leaning to whisper on her ear.

"Tell me how you want it..." he said, and felt her tremble slightly as he rocked again, rubbing her intimacy. Her hands tightened her grip a bit as she struggled to straighten her voice. Suddenly, she yanked him downwards, chin resting on his shoulder.

"T-table..." she panted, and bit his lobe softly "Hard. From... behind."

Smiling, the young man stood, looking hungrily as Annie stepped forward and walked around the very table the'd had breakfast earlier. She laid on its surface, arms folded under her chest, face turned to a side, blushing in her submissive position. He stood behind, a hand caressing her buttocks _-So, so soft-_ while the other handled his hot member. Since she was shorter, he had to bend his knees slightly to align himself with her, prodding her pussy. He heard the faint scratching as her fingers curled while he finally penetrated her bit by bit, stopping halfway. He began pulling back until only the tip was inside... and rammed forward with full strength.

Annie let out a cry as his thrust sent sparks through her body, getting to her tiptoes, suddenly stiffening, hands clenching until her knuckles turned white. He held her by her waist as she took deep, short breaths. Without warning,he thrusted again, earning another cry from the blonde that turned into a moan when he leant and pressed a kiss on her shoulder, a hand sneaking to fondle a pale breast.

"You okay?" he asked, concern barely hidden in his voice.

"Yeah. Don't stop..." she panted as he suddenly moved his hips, making her flesh tighten around his rod, only to feel him thrust with full force. He began to pound mercilessly, Annie having to stay on her tiptoes as he thrusted a bit upwards, a hand on her back keeping her from lifting her torso. His grunts mixed with her panting as his hot member carved its way in, hitting her relentlessly while she submitted to him. His thrusts were now short and fierce, sweat covering their bodies as the table rocked every time he penetrated her. The blonde called his name on every pump, hands now gripping the sides of the wodden table as he leant over her, arms around her waist, securing her in place as he rutted, tongue running over her shoulder and neck.

Annie closed her eyes, sinking into the sensations filling her. The smooth surface of the table against he breasts and cheek, the strong hands gripping tightly on her waist, while he whispered, panted next to her ear, telling her how beautiful she was, how he wanted her like this, so nice and wet and tight as he pounded deeper and deeper.

"F-fuck, love... you're so deep!" Annie let out a strangled moan as she felt her insides blazing, her climax growing near "I'm... i'm..."

The young man straightened, pulling out almost completely before burying himself to the hilt, driving her over the edge. She let out a cry as her body shook as her orgasm overcame her senses. He thrusted once, twice, and then backed, his coated member twitching as it slid out of her and blew its load on her butt. Panting heavily, he leant once again, leaving soft kisses on her neck. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin this day...

.

.

.

"YOU WANT US TO WHAT!?" The young soldier shouted. Erwin looked at him apologetically.

"I know it's sudden, and not something you would want to do. But the situation has changed; you know that after our first meeting, i personally informed the upper echelon of our findings, including why we were attacked."

"Yeah, so...?"

"Their reaction to the news was... unequal. While some people, like General Zackley, wanted to prepare ourselves for another attack and bolster our forces, other were... let's say, satisfied with the news."

"Satisf... what the fuck, Erwin?" Levi grumbled from behind "Those fucking pigs where already celebrating the death of the Colossal."

"They thought that with the Colossal and the former Armored gone, so was the threat." Hanji rolled her eyes "And wanted everything to stay as it's always been."

"Yeah, so...?" The Armored crossed his arms.

"So we leaked information to the public. More or less accurate." Said Erwin flatly, shrugging. The shifter's jaw dropped.

"You... but... the people..."

"Most regarded us as traitors first, yes." Smith frowned at his own statement "But the news spread, and the public opinion is divided, with most now supporting the Titan Alliance, as they call you. Two rogue shifters who decided to help us against the Marleian's oppression."

"And now they want us back?"

"Not really. This is a request from the royal family and the top brass. They want you to testify, officially. But we believe they may try something related to you, to Eren, or to Historia."

"Who?" the young man blinked in confusion.

"Oh, right. Your former comrade, Krista Lenz, is actually daughter of the King" cue another jaw dropping "The REAL king, Rod Reiss, not the fake one everyone knows. We got this information from her former lover, Ymir. Who also confessed being a shifter."

"Holy fuck, Erwin, stop!" the Armored rubbed his temples, sighing "This is too much info at once, and... wait, 'former lover'? When did they break up?"

"At some point near your graduation. They realized their attraction was not enough to keep them together, so now they are seeing other people."

"Oh. May i know whom? I'm not into gossiping, but... it doesn't hurt to know." he asked while taking a sip from his waterskin.

"Historia is dating this fine friend of yours, Marco Bodt. Not bad couple" said Erwin, smiling.

"That's sweet." The other smiled fondly. "And Ymir?" Another sip, grinning mischievously.

"This brat." Informed Levi, pointing at a now very blushed Eren.

A sudden show of spitting and coughing was the other male's answer as he bent down, Hanji patting his back and giggling. He straightened, voice a bit hoarse and wide eyes full of incredulity.

"Oh. My. Fucking. GOD." he looked at everyone, expecting them to laugh at him for falling for it. No one did. "But... how... when..."

"Ymir offered to help me with my transformations." Eren blurted out, looking at the ground. "We got closer, and chatted, and spent time together..."

"Ad then i came into the cellar and found them sucking face like world's ending tomorrow" Levi said nonchalantly, without sparing a glance at the teen's mortified face. "They've been seriously going at it. Nonstop. Ever."

"She's a glomper!" Hanji infromed him happily. "Like, clingy and stuff!"

"GUYS!" whined Eren.

"Anyways" Erwin said, eyes fixed on the Armored's "i do not expect you to come without warranting yours and miss Lionheart's safety. Wether you come now or not, i decided after the meeting to report you decided not to return right away." The shifter frowned, and Smith smiled "Doing so could give us precious time to secure both of you a safe place to remain at, while making everyone else think you're still outside the walls. But you are not forced to come, i just want you to know we'll do our best to keep the MP and the royal family away from you."

The young soldier looked at the ground, then at Erwin. He knew the older was right; they couldn't just limit themselves to be witnesses after shaking the world within the walls with that information. And the chance to see their friends... well, his friends once again; that was important too.

"Fine, i'll consider it. But i need to talk with Annie first. Be right back." he answered, hopping back onto his steed and leaving to meet the blonde. She awaited at her usual place, about sixty meters from the group, on another horse. The girl frowned at his expression.

"What do they want?" she asked immediately in a sharp voice. Annie always got tense whenever something bothered him.

He quickly explained the situation and Smith's proposal, as well as his commitement to ensuring their safety within the walls. Leonhardt listened quietly, her expression completely undisturbed while he spoke. Once he finished, she spoke with a neutral voice -which her lover knew was a facade.

"Do you trust Smith that much? It could be a trap. It could be all lies."

"I don't think so. Erwin's no fool; he knows our help is vital not only against the titans, but also against Marley. They need us, wether they like it or not, and they also know we could have just stayed out of everything instead of helping. Besides..." he trailed off, looking back at the group.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, narrowing her eyes to check on them as well.

"Look, Erwin could be lying, just as you say. But Eren can't do it for shit. You've seen that. He's too honest, too straightforward. He's not a planner or a schemer. Which is probably why the commander has brought him along on every meeting, as a means to show us he's truly commited and trusting. If he lied, Eren would give it away. I know that, and so does Smith."

Annie sighed. "Fine. I guess you're right. We can't ignore this anymore. Anything else i should know before we go?"

"Eren's dating Ymir." He answered, giggling.

"Eren what? With Ymir and WHAT?!"

The Armored couldn't help but laugh as they headed towards the group, Hanji already handing them a couple of capes to mix among the rest of the Corps along with a new set of 3DMG for each one. Silently, the male shifter made a short prayer as they turned to follow Smith. He knew there'd be challenges ahead, and if they wanted the slightest chance of a new life, they would have to face them. He turned to Annie as he finished donning the green cloak. She gave him a tender smile.

"It suits you."

He grinned. "Ready, Annie?"

"For you love, always." she replied, moving towards him. He shook his head.

"No. Not for me." Annie blinked, confused. " _For us._ "

The Armored didn't bother to turn and look at her as he followed Erwin. He knew she was smiling.

And that was all that mattered.

End of chapter.

 **GAHHHHH! Friggin finally. I hope i can make it work like this. I had to change quite a few paragaphs. God. Damnet. CHap six is in progress.**


	6. Chapter 6

Posessive 6 arrives, wohoo! No smut tho, this chapter is kinda angsty

Chapter Six.

The Armoured let his eyes wander around the old castle that now was their base, enjoying its appearance under the dying light of the last hours of the afternoon . Once he got off the horse, he found himself discretly surrounded by other Survey Corps members as they beelined for the rooms reused as barracks, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Mike's whispered "Meeting in the Boss's office". He nodded slightly and followed the tall man and a short redheaded female inside the enormous fortress towards Smith's planning room.

Once there, he was surprised by the amount of people he found: Erwin, Levi along with Eren, Ymir and his squad, Hange and Moblit were expected, but...

Around the table his friends, the remaining top ten, had each a seat. Their faces were a mix of emotions. Sasha rubbed her eyes every few seconds, as if trying to fight tears. Connie and Jean seemed anxious while Marco, sat next to Historia, offered him a welcoming smile; she smiled warmly, as Ymir did, which surprised the shifter, until he remembered she was one of his kind. Mikasa sat quietly, eyeing him while Armin's hands fidgeted nervously with a few papers, his glance going from the Armoured to...

A rustling sound made the male soldier look aside, watching Annie pull the red wig off her head. Remembering his own, he did the same. Facing his friends -were they still?- he smiled weakly... and waved.

"Uh... um, hi guys."

An awkward moment of silence followed his statement. Jean snorted and looked to the side.

"Hi guys? That's all you gonna say?" he asked, now looking at him once more and standing from his chair. He walked until they were in front of each other. The shifter barely motioned his hand at Annie when she took a step forward, not paying attention at her slight huff as she backed again. Jean gave her a quick look before fixing his eyes on him.

"After everything that happened... after your death, your comeback, your power and all the news; after knowing a whole country... shit maybe even the whole world may want us dead, you come and say hi guys?"

The Armoured had prepared himself for this. He knew this was a possibility. He had after all commited what some people would see as treason, even after his decision to help. But it didn't mean Jean's words would hurt any less. Or that his surprise was any less either when the young Survey scout smiled.

"Well damn, at least you haven't changed, turd." Kirschtein finished with a grin, shaking his head. Then he opened his arms "Come here buddy!"

"Drama queen!" said the shifter before hugging the other soldier. Then the sound of wood against stone was heard as everyone stood up and hurried to him, Sasha finally giving in to tears, sobbing on his shoulder as he turned to hug her, while Connie patted his back, muttering "Welcome back bro!". Ymir rustled his hair, Marco shook his hand firmly. Armin stepped forward a bit awkardly.

"You're not leaving without a hug!" said the shifter loudly as he lifted and squeezed the surprised blonde in his arms, who squeaked both in shock and delight. When he left him back on the ground, Historia jumped and clinged to his neck with a sound kiss on his cheek.

"Ymir told me a few days after Trost about what you did for me." she whispered into his ear "I didn't... i thought i could never thank you for it."

 _I'm not crying. I'M. NOT. GONNA. CRY._

When the petite blonde left him, MIkasa hugged him next. It was a surpisingly emotional gesture from her towards someone other than Eren or Armin, so the Armoured staggered a bit before hugging back. Suddenly, she held tighter for a second, and her lips brushed against his neck for what seemed too long a moment. He didn't react to this. Instead, he turned to Annie, who watched from out of the group with her trademark cold gaze while Erwin cleared his throat.

"I guess Hange's idea of giving you an appropiate reception was good after all." The shifter looked at the woman with grateful eyes. "However, right now there is a more urgent matter to attend to." he motioned them to the chairs.

"While we all know about Annie's homeland and the treatment towards the Eldians, i want everyone here to listen to her story. Be prepared: it will be quite different from reading the reports. There will be new details, and new points of view. When you feel ready, Annie." he finished, nodding at the girl. She sat in silence, looking at the wooden surface of the table, her fingers playing with the lace of her hoodie.

"I... i think i should start from the beginning. With the war; the war that turned all Eldians into criminals for generations. According to the government, we used the power of the titans to enslave other people, to annihilate any kind of resistance, until some sort of hero took the power from the descendants of... Ymir."

At this point, everyone but Smith, Levi and the Armoured turned to look at Ymir. She blinked and shrugged.

"That's the name i was given by the guy who took me in. So, she's like the mother titan or something, right?" Annie nodded.

"The very first one. The one who passed the coordinate to other members of the royalty. I can't tell what is truth and what is lies, because i knew nothing but the story my father used to tell me."

"Her father, *Victor" said the Armoured "is the one who sent Annie to train, to become a warrior shifter."

"My dad is my only family left... was" she corrected, looking at her lover warmly before the cold mask set in place again. "He was... he was desperate. Enough to send me into training after teaching me to fight before i could even read. I think he never forgave himself for pushing me into that. When... when i was about to leave, he hugged me told and me that no matter what i did, no matter what everyone said, he would always... always..."

Annie broke. She gave up to tears, buring her face in her hands. Her boyfriend surrounded her shoulders with an arm, leaning and muttering loving words of comfort to the tearful blonde. For a few minutes, everyone stared in silence at the once cold, uncaring girl now sobbing, thinking about her dad back home. After a while she rose, drying her tears and breathing deeply.

"I-i know that you know the basic a-aspects of the life back in the Eldian ghetto." she began, steading her voice despite the sobs "But i think you deserve to know all. Perhaps you will then understand why we... why we did so terrible things. It's no excuse, and i won't deny that our actions were, well, monstruous" she felt the Armoured's hand on hers and squeezed, the familiar warmth calming a bit her rushing heart "but we felt like we... like we had no choice."

The male shifter knew the details. He had begged Annie to tell him everything back in the no-man's land between wall Maria and Rose, and after a bit of convincing, she did. Instead, he looked at the others, observing their reaction. Connie looked sick as Leonhardt described the abuse the authorities and citizens dished to any Eldian in sight. Jean's expression was a mixture of anger and pity, much like Armin's -the latter, with a certain degree of understanding-. Sasha covered her mouth, sobbing slightly the darker Annie's story became. Mikasa was stiff, eyes looking at the void between the two shifters, her eyes wandering from time to time to one or the other. Historia looked almost like crying too, and Marco's quick gaze at her told the shifter he must have been holding her hand all the time. At his side, Ymir's eyes were of someone who's lived the hell they are hearing about, while Eren looked rightfully -and unsurprisingly- enraged.

She told them about the lack of food and medical supplies. About the way every single man and woman looked at them as if they had an incurable disease, a horrible deformation, as if it was them who had stained their hands with innocent blood instead of their ancestors. She told them about the unsolved crimes against her community. The robberies, the rapes, the tortures against Eldians despite their gender or age. But nothing brought cold to the dark room like what Annie called "the ultimate punishment".

The bombing.

She told them how from time to time, a few trucks with soldiers came into the small town. How they picked members of the neighbourhood depending on their job, their age, if they could not pay a bribe, even being "ugly" to a soldier was enough motive to be selected. Anyone who resisted was beaten almost to death, and their families taken as an example to any future chosen. She heard once, when she was little, how they took them to a zeppelin -Annie had to explain briefly what those were- and forced the drugged people to become titans as they were thrown down to an enemy target, be it a fortress, a military training camp... or a civilian city; nothing was too cruel for the army not to use this resource. It was effective. It was brutal. And reminded each and every country who had the greatest weapon.

When she finished, everyone seemed to come slowly from a nightmare. The atmosphere was almost oppressing. It was Armin who broke the silence.

"So... they... the Marleians, did they... did they make you use your power? Before you came here?" Annie nodded sadly.

"All of us had to, to ensure we were capable of controlling it. We were sent to the battlefield. Reiner, Bertholdt, Marcel, Pieck, Zeke and i... we were put in the front lines to see how much destruction we could bring to an enemy army. Needless to say, they were... quite satisfied." She ended with a whisper, clenching her fists.

"So it was six of you at first. What happened to the rest?" Erwin asked in a neutral tone.

"We were sent with Marcel. Zeke and Pieck, the Beast and the Four-Legged, stayed in the continent. But shortly after we arrived, Marcel was devoured by a mindless titan. It was a real misfortune. He actually wanted to betray Marley" she said, earning gasps from some of the surprised people "but his death left us confused. I just wanted to return... but Reiner convinced me otherwise. I was so scared of being found guilty of treason... of being forced to give my power up and be eaten... of condemning my dad to be used as a living bomb, that i followed his plan. If only Marcel had lived maybe, and only _maybe_ we could have done everything differently."

"What happened to the other titan? Did you destroy it?" Annie turned towards Hange with a thoughtful expression.

"No. We were so terrified we only managed to run away. I never really considered what happened to them. Maybe they were eaten as well, maybe..."

"What did it look like? That titan?" Ymir's sudden question caught the blonde off guard.

"Uh, well, it wasn't really big, compared to other titans. It had a big head, dark hair and sharp, pointed teeth. And it moved really fast, it was onto us before we could even notice it. Oh, and it also had..."

"Pointed ears?" Annie nodded at the brunette's suggestion "God. Shit. It was ME, fuck!"

"You?" Connie said in surprise "What do you...? _Oh._ "

"Exactly, _oh._ From _oh fuck, i fucked up again._ " Ymir pinched the bridge of her nose. "I didn't just eat your friend, i ate the one who wanted to help! Shit!" she finished, smashing her hand on the table. Instantly, Eren put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ymir, love, don't..." he cut the phrase suddenly, going bright red in a blink while everyone -even Erwin adna wide eyed Ymir- stared at him. Annie used the momentary distraction to speak.

"Ymir please don't blame yourself. You had no idea of what you were doing, you couldn't control that impulse. You didn't come to this land and turned into a titan on purpose." Ymir stared down "Listen, i said Marcel wanted to betray Marley, yes. But even if he had lived nothing was certain. Although i could have supported him, Reiner... he only knew his obedience made sure his mom back in Liberio was safe. Bertholdt had his family as well, and they were really close friends. It could have ended in a fight, and god knows what would have been of us then." When the other didn't answer, Annie leaned on the table "Listen. If you hadn't done what you did, you'd still be there as a brainless monster. But instead you are _here_ , by your own will, using your power to help people. You can't change what tou did then. But you can decide what to do now."

"And i'm doing him." Ymir answered, lifting her head and pointing at a hot-iron red Eren. "Nah, seriously, sorry about my angsty phase. I thought i had left those behind. So then, it's four shifters in our side, and two on the other, right?"

"Actually..." said the Armoured, taking a dep breath "it seems there may be _two_ more titans in Marley. The _Attacking_ and the, um..."

"Warhammer." Annie nodded in confirmation "But i can't be sure. When i was in training, i once evasedropped on two high rank officers, and they mentioned something about the Attacking titan, but it seemed to be lost, although i didn't really hear that part well. As for the Warhammer... it was more of a rumour among cadets. Apparently, this titan belongs to the Tiber family, the only Eldians who live in luxury back in the continent. Some say they helped the people overthrow Eldia long ago. Others say they are a ruse to keep Eldians in check, making them believe they could one day achieve such status with obedience and loyalty. I've never been sure what to believe."

Erwin held his chin in his hand. "I see. So we still have at least two more titans to face outside before we can try to recover wall Maria for good. It's only a matter of time before they are sent to check what happened to you and the other shifters. Alright, i guess it's enough for a meeting. We will continue tomorrow. You two" he said looking at Annie and her companion "can take a separate room we have prepared ahead. Ymir, Eren, you will spend a last day in the cellar before your room is properly conditioned as well. There's also the matter if a second place for you to remain at, a common house in the forest we use for discreet meetings with people outside of the Survey Corps; it will provide a relatively safe haven for when you train along with to help Eren master his titan ability. For now, discretion is our best weapon, until we can make sure you're not in immediate danger." Both shifters nodded in agreement as everyone stood up and headed for their rooms.

On their way, Jean patted the Armoured's back, grinning awkwardly. The other stopped and turned to him.

"So, it's true Annie made that up?" The shifter looked at him, confused "You know, you and Reiner..." he made smooching gestures and the other frowned.

"Gah, don't remind me that!" the other hissed, not really angry "Anyways, she just wanted to... to... um! Nevermind."

"To what?" Connie asked with the curiosity of a child. The shifter looked around, noticing Annie was heading straight to their room, and the rest left for the barracks.

"Ok listen, i'll tell you but keep it secret. She, uh, wanted me for herself" cue two wide eyed scouts "so she made that up to, you know, botch any chance of me getting pussy."

"That's fucked up. I mean, kind of smart, but yet..." Jean shook his head "And it really worked, i mean, you never got anywhere with the girls."

"Yeah, they never took me seriously, and i wasn't gonna openly ask to get laid." he frowned slightly "Wonder why Annie never made any moves on me."

"And why didn't you make any moves on her?" Connie asked, again curious.

"Because i liked her!" the shifter said defensively "I mean, i do, but... i was scared i'd screw up. I was one of the few she hanged out with. I didn't want to ruin it. Or to piss her off, i knew she'd kick my ass. Maybe she felt like that too; It's dumb, i know it, but still made sense... or was close to making it. Well, good night guys." he finished, and left for his room.

When he opened the door, he was planning to absorb every detail of his new living place to get used to it more quickly. _That_ was the plan, but he couldn't get his eyes off the image in front of him. Somehow, he managed not to stutter.

"What happened to discretion?"

Annie smiled as she took a step towards him, her naked body basking in the light of the moon that came through the window. She pushed him against the door and kissed him with lust.

"It went on a date" she whispered, biting his lower lip "With my clothes."

End of chapter

HAHAHA! I know you want to see (read) more! Anyway, a few things for you guys to know:

*I made that name up. I don't know if Annie's dad has been given a name, and i don't care enough to look it up: Victor Leonhardt sounds outright badass. You can't say otherwise. Think that name, and tell me the first thing that comes to your minds. Seriously, it could be anything from a modern badass mercenary leader to an army wrecker medieval knight.

Also, i like Ereri, but i'm not touching it now to leave room for other ships. Same for Nikolai's fic: ships won't be necessarily played with, unless i see fit.


	7. Chapter 7

I must say; i began this as a serious chapter, really. It devolved into a smutfest at some point and i lost control. Meh, you'll enjoy it just as well. Probably even more. And sorry for the delay; i've been known for my wild procrastination levels in hot weather (i'm argentinian, it's summer down here). That, and i was waiting for the numbers 100/101 of the manga to come out, as a good luck ritual of sorts :/

And yeah, some ships were played with here

Chapter 7

Annie pressed her body against the young man, pinning him against the door of the room. Her skin tingled against the fabric of his clothes, her hands moved along his chest finding and undoing every button while nibbling lusciously on his lower lip. He finally reacted, his left hand holding her by the back of her head and steading the kiss, deepening it while his right fell on her butt, earning an amused giggle from the blonde, who broke the kiss panting, eyes full of desire. Leonhardt retreated to the bed, sitting on the border, biting her lip and beckoning him with her finger. Breathing heavily, he took both jacket and shirt off, letting them fall as he approached.

He stood in silence before the young woman; after a moment of staring Annie spread her legs, showing him the pink line of her wet womanhood. Kneeling in front of her, he closed his eyes and gave a long, slow lick along her labia while Annie smiled satisfingly, her fingers tangling in his hair, a hand fondling her breast as her lover hummed against her crotch. Moaning, she pressed his face against herself, encouraging him to lick and slurp every place he could, his hands caressing her thighs. Lusting for more, the blonde started to grind her hips in small circles, licking her lips as he panted, a very visible tent growing in his pants. Grinning, she pushed him away slightly, using her bare foot to press softly against his erection, earning a soft pant from him, his eyes searching hers with a silent plea. Then Annie backed more, laying on the bed; her fingers playing with her pussy, spreading it a bit to tease him.

"Come here." she whispered "Take me."

The male swallowed and climbed on the bed, undoing his pants and freeing his cock. He didn't bother to undress completely as he simply aligned with her and pushed, parting her lips with ease and burying himself in a single thrust, the burning wetness making him feel like he was going to melt. Annie gripped on his shoulders, moaning as he began to pull back, locking her legs around him. His ragged breath against her ear as he licked and sucked on her neck got sparks running thorugh her body, her nails scratching his back when he thrusted back in.

"Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou..." she muttered like a mantra as he caught a pace and started pumping with more energy, grunting every time she clenched around his manhood, his hands under her back to pull her up as he knelt on the bed. Annie grabbed his head with both hands and clashed her lips on his own, her tongue licking feverishly as the Armored grabbed her ass and lifted her, slamming their bodies together, Leonhardt's blonde mane sticking to her neck and shoulders as her body covered in sweat, her hard nipples rubbing on his chest as they both neared climax amidst half muttered words and lustful panting. Not able to endure another second, he lifted her as much as he could before dropping her hard on his cock, shooting his load inside her as if his life depended on it, driving the blonde over the edge, making her cum in a blissful joy, her fingernails carving red, bloody traces on his back as she threw her head back and let a cry of ecstasy fill the room.

Spent he fell onwards, softly, kissing her neck with tender devotion as both got their breath back, steam rising from the deep scratches; thin rivulets came from Annie's half open mouth. Chuckling low, he managed to tuck both of them under the sheets, the blonde resting her head on his chest, the thumping of his heart lulling her into sleep. This is what she wanted. This and nothing else...

 _Meanwhile, in the basement..._

Ymir looked at Eren with a playful spark in her eyes as he took his shirt off. "So" she said "Since when do we use pet names?" She refrained from giggling when he jolted.

"I-i'm sorry if i bothered you..." he blurted awkwardly before she cut him off.

"Tsk. I'm not looking for an apology. It's just... i didn't see that coming, that's all. But... it was nice. Kinda." she followed him as he got in his cell -Levi still didn't let them sleep together- and hugged him from behind, her chin on his shoulder. Eren immediately relaxed under her touch. She hummed absently before turning him around with a sly smile.

"Come here." she told him while taking her shirt off. Eren blushed a bit and his breath got heavier.

"Y-Ymir!" he said, looking around a bit alarmed "You know Captain Levi sometimes comes to check on us, he might see us! If..." he gulped when his girlfriend just opened her mouth, letting her tongue hang out and beckoning him with a finger. Looking around one more time he stepped forward, red as a strawberry. The tall brunette got ahold of his belt, smiling.

"Good boy." she whispered, unzipping his pants and watching his clothed erection, tracing it up and down with a slender finger before hooking it on his boxers and pulling down. His thick cock stood proudly and Ymir licked her lips hungrily before engulfing his glans, her dark eyes fixed on his as she started to bob and suck, her hand cupping his balls as Eren panted, not daring to break eye contact as Ymir pulled back and kissed the tip, then smiled and stuck her tongue out again, grabbing and slapping his cock on it. Jaeger's trembling hand finally reached the back of her head and Ymir stopped, not blinking as she waited for his move. Slowly, Eren began to move his hips while holding her in place, his lover finally closing those vexing eyes of hers and moaning as he began to fuck her mouth in a steady rythm, strands of drool leaking as he shoved his meat deeper and deeper in her throat. Ymir opened her eyes when she heard the soft grunt that signaled it. The wild side.

Leaving the warm, wet mouth of Ymir, Eren pushed her on the bed, taking his clothes off as the tall woman slid out of her pants and underwear, getting on all fours and waving her butt slightly to the boy now standing behind her. With a sound between a grunt and a chuckle, Jaeger held his hot member and Ymir barely had time to ready herself before he rammed against her, burying his cock in one go. With a hearty moan, she dug her nails into the sheets as he began pounding with long, spaced thrusts, his hands gripping on her waist firmly. Each time he penetrated Ymir bucked backwards, and soon they got a steady rythm. Suddenly, his hand whipped at her ass, giving a sound slap that brought a gasp out of her mouth. Ymir looked back, biting her lip as another slap made her flesh tingle, finding two green orbs filled with animalistic lust. She was the only one who had ever seen this side of him. Back in camp, his awkwardness towards any comment on the female subject made him look lame to her. But after she saw the rage, the passion hidden behind his thick headed exterior, the question of wether it was also part of his more intimate activities or not got her curiosity. And damn, it was.

A harder slap got her out of her thougts with a whimper. Eren got more aggressive and dominant the more she let him. Pushing her forward, he knelt behind and leaned over her, his mouth biting on her shoulder while Ymir moaned with abandon, having her pussy plundered mercilessly.

"You are such a tease" he whispered. Ymir tightened around him and he panted. "You greedy girl." He pushed her down, enjoying the view of the submissive Ymir as she panted softly.

"H-harder!" she pleaded, a cry of pleasure escaping her lips as Eren bit harder and rammed with more strength, decided to give it to her the way she wanted. Placing both hands at her sides, Eren increased the strength of his thrusts, all while his lover buried her face on the pillow, using it to muffle the moans coming from her. Seeing her so defenseless and willing set a fire in Jaeger as he hit harder against her, feeling his orgasm nearer with every move.

"Y-Ymir i'm gonna..."

Before he could finish Ymir moved forward, releasing him from her hot womanhood and turned around. Not wasting a second, Eren straddled on her chest, a hand pumping feverishly his swollen cock, the other holding the brunette girl by her head as he let out a cry of ecstasy and released his load on her face. Ymir opened her mouth, giggling when a strand landed above her eye while her hands glued to his hard, toned butt. When he finished, she leaned a bit to place a kiss on his tip with a devious smile on her lips; Eren breathing heavily as he lifted his weight from her and reached for a piece of cloth to help her clean her face.

"Whew... that was... um" Eren tried to make his brain form a sentence in vain.

"I'd describe it as _whoosh_ " said Ymir with a smile and an arm gesture. She turned to her side to watch him, leaning on her elbow and running a playful hand on his abs "what do ya think?"

"I think i like _whoosh_ " he replied smirking "Gonna stay in the bed?"

"If you don't push me out while asleep, then yes."

"It only happened once!" Eren said, looking at the ceiling with a guilty expression.

"I know, i'm just kidding. God you're gullible." she shook her head "It's weird."

"What?"

"This. No, not us. The cellar. We're finally leaving it tomorrow, right? And i'm glad. It's dark, cold, kinda dirty..."

"Don't let Captain hear you say that."

"But still" she sighed "i think i'll miss it. Well, not miss it. But it's where we, you know..."

Eren smiled warmly, reaching under the sheets to take her hand. When she raised an eyebrow at him, he reached for a kiss on her cheek.

"I know. I also think of this place as... special. Not really wishing to stay though. It was really lonely until you confessed and got sent down here too. You brought me company and chat. Then you brought me light, and armth. Thank you... for everything."

Ymir stared at him. Feeling her face beginning to heat up, she turned her back on him with an exaggerated yawn.

"Yeah sure whatever. You're such a dork." His arms surrounded her waist and his lips brushed her ear. Eren was surprisingly tender, come to think of it.

"Your dork."

Ymir wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him or punch him.

 _Mandatory Separation Text_

A soft rasping on the door got Levi out of his thoughts. The corners his lips made an imperceptible twitch as he left his desk where he was filling some stupid papers and sat on the big couch.

"Come in."

The door opened but Petra stood in the frame, looking down with her hands laced in front of her.

"I said come in." Levi said, this time with a harsher tone. She gave a quick step and closed the door. "Good. What brings you here Petra?"

"Captain, i... well i mean, um... i was thinking..." she trailed off, blushing intensely

"If you came here to purposely waste my time, then i must tell you you're doing a great job." Levi relaxed on the couch, head resting on a hand, legs outstretched. "However, if i know you... and i do" he proceeded with an enticing tone "There is something else on your mind. Am i right?" she blinked, embarrased, and nodded "Come here then. You know what to do."

"Yes Captain."

"Excuse me?"

"Y-yes... Levi."

Petra walked up to her commanding officer, her heart beating faster by the second. Once she stood in front of him she leaned, face red and eyes fixed on his lips. Licking her own unconsciously, Ral went for the kiss...

Only for Levi to look to the side. She froze, face a few centimetres from his, lips pursed and eyes wide. The man gave her a quick side look before snorting slightly.

"Earn it."

Gulping, Petra knelt in front of her captain, her hands resting on his thighs. He unbuttoned his black shirt, his gaze holding her in place. WIth a soft chuckle his hand caressed her cheek, Petra leaning on his touch closing her eyes.

"Levi" she whispered softly, kissing his palm before leaning and placing a kiss on those rock hard abs "My Levi"

He sat still, no emotions shown on his face as Petra kissed all the way up to his neck, her hands feeling his strong muscles, caressing his pectorals with devotion. Once she got to his jaw, his hand suddenly darted to the buttons on her clothes, undoing them with fluid movements while she stayed rooted in place, not daring to move lest he decided to stop. His fingers finished with her shirt and instantly cupped her face, bringing her to his hungry lips, conquering Petra's mouth with a rough and wet kiss, the knelt woman moaning in surprise and delight. His tongue quickly dominated hers, his hand firmly holding her in place, despite knowing Petra would not move no matter what happened. Erwin himself could come shouting titans were attacking, and she wouldn't leave unless _her Levi_ said so. He let go, leaving her flushed and needy.

"Take it off" he ordered "All of it."

Petra stood slowly, her body tense as a bow as she let her shirt fall and unclasped her bra. Her muscles were toned, and Levi made a grunt of approval that got a soft smile from her. Before continuing she crossed her arms, pressing her breasts together, looking at her captain with lust mixed with embarrasment; Levi put a hand on his mouth to half hide a smile, barely showing it to her while his other hand cupped and pressed the bulge in his pants. Panting, Ral pulled her trousers and underwear down, staring at his concealed manhood. Ackerman beckoned her with a finger and instructed her to turn around.

"Sit" he barked.

WIth only a moment of doubt, Petra sat on his lap, her buttocks feeling the throbbing member under his garments. His mouth went to her neck, kissing and sucking aggressively, his hips grinding against her naked ass. She panted as Levi dry humped her, both hands working on her tits, squeezing slightly and pinching, drawing circles around her already hard nipples. She pressed against him, feeling his cock throb under the fabric.

With a cold smile on his features, Levi grabbed a fistful of hair and brought her to bite on her neck, while his other hand went right to her pussy, teasing and fingering the woman. Petra moaned in submission, spreading her legs to give him better access to her body.

"L-levi, sir, please..."

"Please, what?"

"Please" she turned to look at him with feverish eyes "Fuck me."

Grunting in approval, the male pushed her on her side, lifting one of her legs. Levi pulled his hard cock out, sliding his hot erection against her womanhood. Petra panted in need; Levi himself ran out of patience and pushed against the flushed redhead burying himself to the hilt. Ral moaned in satisfaction, while her captain thrusted with force, holding her leg up and reveling on the sight of the young member of his team becoming a horny mess. Petra's pussy clenched around him with every pump, unwilling to let him go; the only sign of struggle she gave since all her being trembled when his hand ran on her marked abs nad up to her tits, massaging and squeezing with lust. Levi chuckled (internally) as he leaned to suck on her hard nipples with such strength he left a mark. Petra squeaked at the sudden pain, throwing her head backwards and Levi didn't waste his chance, going for a bite on her ivroy neck, fucking her with hard thrusts; an animal grunt sounded in the depths of his throat.

"Tell me how you like it" he whispered, mouth a milimeter from hers.

"Rough. I like it rough. I want it rough, and only from you. Levi, god i'm..."

Petra suddenly threw her arms around him; the leg he wasn't holding wrapped his waist when she climaxed as he kissed her fiercely, moaning in each other's mouth. After a few seconds that lasted ages he straightened, his gaze unamused as he took account of the sweaty mess his subordinate was.

"You're not done yet. I didn't cum, in case you forget." he said, pulling out and sitting like they just had a chat.

Petra took a deep breath and sat up on the coach facing Levi, resting on her kness before bowing down on his member; he tasted a bit like sweat and soap and him and her; she bobbed relentlessly with her eyes closed, taking as much as she could. Her tongue swirled as she moved, teasing him on every suckle on his tip, her hand gently massaging his balls. Suddenly she felt his hand running on her back, caressing her lazily, and moaned on his cock. Levi let out a satisfied grunt when Petra began moving quicker, her mouth sucking hard on him; her hand stroking with more force when he squeezed her butt, letting a finger wander close to her puckered hole. She bit slightly around his glans, focusing on stimulating him where she knew he was weakest, her tongue teasing all around it. Ackerman sensed he was close.

"Swallow." he commanded.

Immeadiately she went still, feeling the hard member throb once, twice and then the first jet of cum hit her tongue. Another one, and Petra closed her eyes and swallowed; his taste filling her mouth. She waited patiently between bursts, gulping obediently without letting a single drop escape. The first time she tried this with Levi, she chocked and spat on his trousers, to which a horrified captain had made a mortified Petra wash his clothes at midnight. Two weeks he spent then having her trained in the art of swallowing his load without coughing or choking or letting it spill. And Ral was a quick learner.

"Good." he muttered once she was done, watching her lick her lips "You behaved well. Now go wash your teeth." he said in his usual flat tone.

Petra deflated a bit, but didn't object. After all, his obsession with cleaning was well known in the Corps.

"Petra." Levi's voice caught her on the door.

"Yes?"

"You can use my bathroom." he said stretching his arms above his head "You can spend this night with me if you so wish once you're done."

Her eyes widened at his words. Gulping, Petra turned to face him.

"I... can spend it with you?"

"If it's a problem..."

"Nonononono!" she chirped waving her hands "No i love the idea i love it! I'll go get ready Levi sir!" she said excitedly bolting to the bathroom.

He shrugged and sat on his bed. When she got out, he was already under the sheets. Petra couldn't help a smile when she saw he sleeped shirtless. Still naked, she stood beside the bed.

"You sleep naked Petra?" He asked suddenly.

"Well no, but since we just... i'll get my underwear."

"No, it's alright. Just needed to know. Now come here." he said dismissively

Petra laid at his side, unsure of what to do. Slaying titans was nothing compared to what this was doing to her heart.

"Just get comfortable. As i said, you behave well. This is your rewa..." Levi couldn't finish before the redhead snuggled him, humming happily and closing her bright eyes. "Guess it's good night."

"Good night Captain." she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. Good night... _Levi_."

End of chapter

Maaaaaan! It's really hard to write in this _censored_ heat! Anyways, hope you guys like it, and i'll TRY to update more often. No promises tho. Flippin heat. I prefer winter, snuggling in my warm, cozy bed :D.


	8. Chapter 8

I deserve a beating for the delay; but i settle for an ice cream. Possessive 8 everyone. Still running, still fighting, still ambiguous male character! (insert heavy metal music here)

Not smutty tho; it's mostly clashy and (with reason) angsty too.

Chapter 8

Eren's titan moved forward like a freight train towards Annie's. He launched a powerful jab at her that she blocked with her forearm, spinning and hitting with her elbow on his face. Fifteen meters below and about a hundred meters away, the Armored shifter cheered.

_Yeah! That's my girl!

_She can't hear you! -Ymir shouted from her site on a picnic table along the rest of Levi's Squad.

_I know, but i don't care.

His eyes followed her every move. How she provoked Eren into attacking by showing an opening in her defense only for him to be swept from his feet by a low kick. He didn't know for sure how much was her skill and how much was Jaeger's hot blood making him act stupid. Yet he improved, not falling twice in her traps, trying to bring combat to close quarters and deny her the advantage of her powerful legs.

_I never get bored of this. -Hanji's voice brought him out of his contemplation- Well, i never get bored of titans. But still! -she chirped excitedly- This is excellent practice for Eren; Ymir's titan wasn't really meant for the kind of combat his is made for.

_How's Ymir doing with her titan power? Has she made any progress about the Jaws? -he asked and Hanji pouted.

_Not really. Well, last time we tried she made her titan's jaw morph a bit into what Annie had described us -she said, rubbing her chin with a finger- but i think it will be a while before she properly grasps it. In the meanti -OOF!

Hanji's rambling was cut short when the shifter leapt on her, pushing her down to the ground as a barrage of bullets crossed the air barely above them. He had casually glanced to the nearby forest as she spoke, and saw a metallic glint that shouldn't have been there. His response was more instinct than anything; he didn't realize his actions until he took in Hanji's surprised face and heard the crashing of the table as Ymir and Levi Squad turned it into an improvised cover. Lifting his gaze, he saw a group of green and brown clad people -thus why they didn't see them before- taking aim with another set of guns for a second attack. Without hesitation he knelt beside the surprised woman, took a small and sharp knife from his pocket and stabbed his forearm.

Humanists was, in regard to everyone outside their own group, a tremendous mistake to name the faction that opposed vehemently to Eldia's alliance with the titans. A tiny but vocal bunch, they had risen short after the news spread by the Corps reached wall Sina. For that reason Erwin was sure that, while the thick of their ranks were made out of fanatics and people too afraid or stupid to see the big picture, their leaders and providers were indeed people close to the Reiss family and the special division of the Military Police. But despite their constant bickering and boicots against the Survey Corps, they never attempted something as violent as this surprise attack. Until now, when they shot for the second time where their targets ,a middle aged woman known as Hanji and another unknown soldier, laid after he saved her from the first discharge. Their plan was simple: shoot and run to the horses before the titans reached them and race across the forest where they couldn't be easily tracked by them. But they froze in place, watching in disbelief at the steam rising from where a sudden burst of light had flashed. In front of them, and shielding the two people stood an elongated, almost oval shape of brownish colour where their bullets ricocheted off. Then a head poked from the side of that... thing and shouted at the people behind the turned table. As some of the attackers raced to the horses -because they heard enormous feet coming their way- a tall, slim chick jumped from behind the improvised cover and cut her hand with a knife. In a moment, a terrifying creature raced towards the shrieking men, cutting their path to the horses. Begging and trembling, they surrendered without a fight.

_Good thing they thought Eren and Annie were the only titans there -Erwin said with relief- and that our friend reacted so quickly.

_My goodness, what an experience! -Hanji strode from Smith's desk to the couch in an endless loop- Being protected by a titan-armour made shield! Walls, i'm... i'm... eeeeeeek! -she exploded hopping around the place-

_Fuck, you shitty four eyes, please shut up! -Levi growled from his spot in the sofa- Why don't you marry that guy then?

_What a marvelous idea! -she squeaked- With that we could not only destroy the barriers between humans and shifters, but also give me plenty of time to plan experiments with him and... -she stopped, deflating- oh right, he's Annie's boyfriend. Erwin...

_Bigamy is not legal Hanji. -she sat on the couch, depressed- And even if it was, i doubt either of them would be willing.

_Yeah i know sorry. It's just... -she made weird gestures with her hands- ah, forget it. What bugs me -she said, losing her crazy tone- was why they attacked us there, when Eren and Annie were sparring, and not when they weren't transformed.

_I talked about it with Levi, and we reached the same conclusion...

_They were after you, Four-eyes. -Levi piped in, crossing one leg over the other.

_Indeed -Erwin continued watching how Hanji's eyebrows rose- they wanted to kill _you._ Whoever planned this wanted the people in charge of the titans out of the way. Since i am usually in headquarters and no one would dare approach Levi -Hanji snorted- you were the most logical choice.

_But what about the shifters?

_Given what we know from the titan power, it's almost safe to assume they will attempt a kidnapping at some point, to have a loyal person consume the host. After all, we can not forget that they have access to titan serum, since that is vital in transfering the Coordinate from a member of the royal family to another.

_And with the next expedition nearing... ugh, this will be awful for my nerves. -Levi glared at the ceiling as if it was guilty of something- Please tell me i get to interrogate one of those bastards, i need some anger therapy.

_Later. -Erwin said with a smile- But no casualties.

_Deal.

_You guys are nuts. -Hanji sighed, shaking her head- Good thing i'm here to keep you sane. What the hell are you snorting for Levi?

 _Headquarter's Warehouse_

_Mikasa? -said the Armored, lifting his gaze from the floor.

_Hello. -the asian said softly. She stood a few meters away, hands behind her back- How are you? Do you feel okay?

_Yes, thank you. I just... you know, needed some time to think. Did Erwin send you? Does he need me?

_No, no. I just wanted to check on you. -she looked to the side- I figured you'd be here.

_Really? How?

_Back in camp -she blurted a bit awkwardly- whenever you felt stressed or anxious, you went to the warehouse to spend some time alone.

_Who told you that? -the soldier asked frowning.

_I saw you sometimes. I asked... Reiner about it. -the name earned a sad sigh from the shifter; he had always thought and spoke of Reiner as a close friend.

_I see. I'm fine Mikasa, thanks for your concern. -She didn't answer. Instead she fidgeted with her fingers- What's wrong?

_Why are you with Annie truly? -she asked suddenly. Her voice had a sharp note, as if she thought he was hiding something.

_Wh-what do you mean? -he said, caught off guard- I don't get it.

_It's simple. Why are you with her? Did she threaten you? Did she need your help to come back?

_Mikasa wait, please. -he raised both hands in defense- What is your point? Why do you ask this?

_I need to know. I don't understand why you have her as a... a...

_Lover? -she grimaced then nodded- Mikasa, it's because that's what she is. I'm not lying.

She shook her head.

_I just can't believe that. You know what she's done.

_She had no choice. -he retorted, voice tingled with anger- You heard what was going to happen if they came back with empty hands. Neither of them had a choice. Maybe if Marcel... but we can't know for sure. And Annie is trying to set things right. She saved me. She came back. She wants to do the right thing. Why can't you see that?

_I do! But... still then, she's... she commited genocide, for goodness sake! -she hissed- How can you accept her? Even if she loves you... -she trailed off, trying to get her ideas in order.

The young man couldn't understand this sudden outburst. Yes, he knew they kind of disliked each other even since training -at least since Annie whooped Eren's ass, and grew closer to him with their combat classes; heck even the Armored had felt a sting of jealousy- and didn't expect her to smile and just welcome her with open arms, but this...

 _I think she knew i wanted you for me._

The phrase echoed in his mind. The first time he heard it months ago he thought it was Annie's jealousy speaking. But what if...?

_Mikasa. -his suddenly serious tone caught her attention- How do you feel about me?

_What? -she blinked in confusion

_What am i to you?

_You, well... you are a friend. A very dear friend. -the asian took some air, blushing slightly- Do you remember... our first real chat?

He frowned. Actually, he did. It had been in the middle of their first year of training.

_I saw you were quite distressed, you looked about to cry. -he frowned and narrowed his eyes, words coming out slowly as he remembered- You said it was because Eren was being too reckless. We talked a bit about him... well, you did mostly. I listened and tried to convince you he could take care of himself.

_And then you promised me you'd keep an eye on him, if that made me feel better. And you did; after a while you had become friends too. And we used to talk from time to time, i really enjoyed it. But i lied to you.

_What do you mean?

_That first time... i wasn't distressed about Eren being... well, Eren. It was because i... i had confessed my feelings to him. That i saw him as more than a brother. -the other's jaw dropped- Eren didn't feel the same. To him i would always be his sister, and he'd love me as such.

_Why is that important now? -he asked, although he feared the answer.

_I was devastated when you came to me -she said, looking down with her hands laced in front of her-, and despite we barely knew each other, you stayed by my side as if we had been friends forever. You listened to me, you spent time with me, with all of us. You slowly became my support when i worried about him or Armin, you cared for them as if they were your own family.

_That's what happens when i meet people as awesome as you -he said, smiling softly- i really saw... see them... well, you three, almost as family after all we've been through.

_And yet you did more and more for us. You were kind and patient to me as no one was, you grew closer than anyone except Armin or Eren. You got close to me. You weren't like the other boys. You... before i realized, i had... i had fallen for you. I suddenly saw it at the beginning of our second year of training... when Jean asked me out.

_What has Jean to do with this? Wait, he asked you out? I didn't think he'd dare. I guess you said no.

_After he did, i thought about how different you were from him. You never tried to force yourself into my circle of people; you approached gradually, not by trying to impress me like he did but by being... a friend, someone i could listen and talk to, who stood with us despite our flaws. You endured Eren's tantrums and helped Armin overcome his insecurity when neither of us were around. I remember how you too encouraged him when he was almost giving up, how you kept pushing until he finally found that bit of strength he needed. You became part of us... even if you didn't realize. And you became part of me.

She stopped, breathing deeply and he gulped, astonished by her speech. He could not imagine how much it had cost her to talk like that. Even when they had their chats when she told him her worries, she always was awkward to express herself. This? This was worlds away from that.

_But then -she continued- Annie came from nowhere, telling us that you and Reiner were... were together. I was shocked, because you never gave me that impression. Then i noticed that you and he were close friends and spent lots of time together, and the doubts grew. Who could say you weren't a couple? There were rumours already about Reiner being homosexual. And he didn't deny them.

_But you never asked me. No one did.

_The other girls accepted it like that, since Annie wasn't someone to make up gossip. But i... i never asked you because... because i was afraid. Afraid you'd say yes, and break my heart again. Eren's rejection came back like the echo of a bad dream, gnawing at my confidence, making me change subject whenever we hit something close to romantic relationships.

_I remember that. I thought you didn't want me teasing you with Jean. Walls, how could i be so stupid... i never realized why girls never took me seriously; but of course, i would have never thought they saw me as gay. -he laughed bitterly- Annie played that nicely.

_She denied me my only chance with you -Mikasa spat- with lies. If i had been brave enough... maybe we could have avoided this. Maybe...

_How? I became this because i was munched by a titan, not because of a fake rumour. I'm sorry about not realizing your feelings for me Mikasa, but you must know i... i liked Annie since training. -Ackerman's eyes bulged- More or less since the beginning. When i approached other girls it was because... well, i was... am, y'know, a teenager. I wanted to earn experience, make my reputation among the guys. I never thought we'd end like this.

_But still, how can you be with her? I get it she saved you, but she's not the girl you always thought: her life until Trost was a lie. And because of her, thousands... hundreds of thousands even are dead! Don't you care about that?

_You think i don't? -he said, his voice trembling as he tried calm himself- You think i'd be with her, i'd stay by her side if i did not? It's because i CARE that i'm with Annie. Because i care about her. I care about the nights she woke me up with her sobs and i hugged her as if that could shield her from her memories. I care about the nights i pretended to sleep because i realized she loathed to see me sad because of her. I care, i bleed inside thinking of that little girl, of those four brainwashed children who were sent to do something no human being should ever do; i worry the fuck out of me thinking how i can possibly easen her burden at least a bit. I... fuck, do you think i wouldn't love to be able to leave it behind? That i don't wish i could say "Annie, i love you, let's forget you are mass murderer?" News is, i can't: i still feel that jolt whenever i look at her and then feel guilty as fuck, and pretend it was nothing. She doesn't realize, or doesn't let me know, and i can't decide which one is worse!

He panted. He felt tears welling up, and saw Mikasa's mouth tremble.

_Everyday i have to fight to keep on smiling, everyday i have to fight her nightmares with the only weapon i have: my love. Yes, i liked her before. But it is now i know who she really is, and what she's been through that i can say i love her, because she showed me, she showed everyone here she's strong and brave enough to take step forward and say "I did it. I fucked up, and now i'm going to fix it" despite there's no way to truly fix it; no way to repair the dead people and broken families. All she can hope for is to give people good reasons to leave her alone, in peace.

He felt the warm lines of tears falling down his cheeks; he saw Mikasa crying too.

_A-and all i can do is be by her side, enocuraging her, protecting her, supporting her, b-because despite i want to give her what i think she deserves i see n-nothing but fights and wars in the future, because Marley won't wait for us to be ready, they'll attack as soon as they can. And i've prayed, Mikasa, for the first time in my life to whatever fucking gods are out there that i can be at least half the man she needs because i know i'll never be the one she deserves; i'll never match the sacrifice she's done and still doing, i don't think i'll ever show such bravery and selflesness to turn my back to all i have and take my chances with something i have no idea whether it will work or just fucking go to hell like she's done and at the same time try to save the asses of the people i've tried to kill!

He laid on his back against a wall, and slid to the ground, trembling as he fought not to cry anymore, eyes shut tightly. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his and looked up. Mikasa was knelt in front of him, tears running down her face.

_I'm sorry... please believe me. I wish i never said a word, i'm so stupid. Of course you love her; it is clear to anyone, yet i couldn't get myself to see that until now, until... i had no idea it was so hard for you, both of you.

He dried the tears on his sleeve, trying to make his mouth twist into a smile.

_I-i get it. It's not everyday you fall in love with someone like her. With those burdens. With so many regrets, yet hoping for something like happiness. I know you dislike her, but please don't bring her bad side out; it's been really difficult for her to come back and i can't know what would happen if she suddenly... if she saw no reason to stay.

She nodded repeatedly, stiffling a sob and looking aside.

_Don't worry, i won't. But -she stopped to lick her lips, thinking- i think i't'll be better if i avoid her for a few days. Not that she'll mind, we barely interact unless it's abour training.

_Can't argue that. You really scare the hell out of me whenever you fought. -Mikasa stared at him and he chuckled lowly- I mean, you fight really, really seriously. I thought you'd hurt each other badly. But anyways... thank you. -she frowned- I needed to say all that out loud at least once. I needed to tell someone or i'd explode; sorry it had to be you.

_Don't apologize, i deserved that. I was being a heartless bitch. -he chuckled drily and stood up.

_Kinda. But, Mikasa -she eyed him, using her sleeve to dry the tears on her face- please don't torture yourself. You are a great girl who just happened to fall for a couple douches. -his smile was weak but warm- Don't think you'll end alone, don't you dare. Just... give yourself some time to heal. Don't rush it; love will come sooner or later, and will probably hit you when you least expect it. Trust me.

_Yeah... well, sorry for... sorry. I'll leave you alone.

Watching the asian girl go, the shifter stood back against the wall and looked up. He knew he'd only have a short while before dinner to think about what had happened that day. He breathed in deeply to calm himself and let his mind wander about; he hoped that chat with Mikasa, despite its harshness, would give him a bit of much needed relief. His burden, although almost meaningless if compared to Annie's, still needed to be easened somehow. He sighed and went out, making his way to the dining hall. Once there he sat beside Annie, who looked at him cautiously.

_Everything alright? -He blinked and, to her surprise, put a hand behind her neck and brought her closer, placing a tender, warm kiss on her forehead.

_Yeah. Because you're here.

 _And that means i have a reason to keep going._

End of chapter.

Goddddddamnet! I really, really took my time with this! My apologies, everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Possessive 9. Damn writer block; it was (is) the size of Russia. I'm grateful i read the manga, some of its new info (a bit tiwsted for my purposes) will come in handy.

Chapter 9.

As the large group of the Survey Corps neared the gate, Annie couldn't manage to calm her heart. She felt vulnerable and quite lost, even with the cover of the fabric as the chart she and her boyfriend laid on moved towards the gate. Their gear ready, both awaited the moment in which they'd have to go separate ways, as that had been one of the condition's Erwin had to let them work within the Scouts; they knew their power would be more benefitial if they were in different parts of the field if any of them was to assist with their powers.

_Nervous? -he asked, not looking at her in the dim light.

_Very. We're about to... go out again. -Annie said softly.

_I know. Don't worry, there are much less titans thanks to two mysterious people.

She sighed.

_That's not what worries me. What if... if we find them? What are we going to do?

He didn't answer immediately. His first impulse was to hug her, but movement would attract attention, so he thought of something else. Slowly his hand moved, finding hers and holding tightly. Her breathing eased a bit and her body relaxed slightly.

_We'll deal with it once it happens. For now, focus on our task.

_Protect Eren. Follow the Legion. Keep a low profile. -she recited.

A sudden, heavy noise announced the gates being opened. The feeling of their laced fingers became more intense as the voice of the commander reached them, loud and clear.

_The 57th expedition of the Survey Corps begins now! ONWARDS!

The chart moved suddenly, both youngs taking deep breaths as it gained speed; a big shadow looming over them as it passed through the gate. A few moments later, they heard shouting and the sound of gear moving towards a heavy stomping; a titan was nearby. Annie's grip on his hand tightened.

_It's okay -he said, turning to look at her- it's okay. Just a little longer.

He felt it too. The uneasiness from their vulnerable state, unable to see, to move freely. Thankfully, the sounds died away as the formation began to spread. The fabric above them began to move and daylight hit their eyes. Blinking, the Armored sat up and turned to a soldier sitting on the same vehicle.

_It's time people! -she said with a serious face- Kobi, the horses!

Another soldier neared, leading three more horses. The scout on the chart waited until they were close and easily jumped on its back.

_Annie, you're next!

Leonhardt nodded, jumping with a bit less grace on her steed. Then the first soldier turned to the other shifter. Once the animal was near, he got on it in a swift move; then looked at her sharply.

_Who am i following Adrianne?

_You're coming with me! -she informed- Annie, follow Kobi to your group! Remember, do not use your powers unless it's absolutely necessary!

The male shifter spared a glance at Annie to find her with a decided and cold look in her blue eyes. He smiled and winked.

_See you back under the blankets.

She raised an eyebrow, the corners of her lips betraying a smile.

_Take care -she said before leaving after Kobi.

They rode on and on, eyes peeled with constant alert. Twice they changed their direction after a red flare. Despite knowing they had eased the burden of the Corps with the titans they killed, Annie knew there were many more out there and they would obviously feel attracted at the large formation. A shout from her left cut her thoughts.

_A titan! It's a fast one! -shouted a scout, shooting a red flare into the sky.

Indeed, the creature moved fast on four limbs like some kind of twisted critten; its wide eyes and jaw without lips making a shiver run through Leonhardt's spine. No matter how many she saw, the creatures and the fact they once were humans still disturbed her.

The creature moved erratically, as if not sure which human to pursue. It neared a young woman, who zigzagged her way out of its maw, until Kobi ran in front of it to catch its attention. The titan went after him immediately biting the air every time Kobi let it near to then speed up. Suddenly the beast lunged forward, mouth wide open. The soldier let out a panicked shout as he moved desperately to get out of its way, but a giant hand managed to touch the steed, unbalancing it. With a curse, Kobi fell to the ground and the creature went after him in a second; the man lifted his arms by instinct in a futile attempt to defend himself.

But before it could bite him in two, a brown-green blur moved in front of the titan. Standing on her horse, Annie shot both hooks and pierced the monster's eyes; jumping from her steed and releasing the gas, she circled around the creature until its nape was on sight and spun towards it, dealing a devastating cut. The beast fell, steam rising from its body, and the blonde whistled for her horse.

_You okay? -she asked in a neutral tone as she neared Kobi.

_I... i am, thanks to you. -he sighed, calling his steed- You saved my ass.

_Don't mention it. Is your horse alright?

_Tarvor is fine, it was just a small scare.

As they resumed their mission,the woman from before rode to the girl.

_No wonder you were in the top ten. -she said to Annie- That movement back there was veteran stuff.

_Uh, thanks...

_Valerie -said the brunette, shaking her head- and thank YOU, Annie.

Despite herself, the blonde couldn't help a soft smile.

On the other side of the formation, her lover spurred his horse as the abherrant they found moved towards the center of the formation.

_This bastard is fast! -yelled Adrianne- We need to slow it down somehow! You two, try to distract it!

_It's no use! -answered a scout with goggles- It's not paying attention to us!

The Armored looked around, trying in vain to find some kind of obstacle for the thing to crash into, but didn't hold much hope: the last houses they passed were avoided by the thing if only narrowly. It was as if its ability to dodge was minimal. Without warning, the titan made a turn, its path pointing at a still far barn.

_I have an idea! -he shouted- Be ready to strike!

His position allowed him to move and place his steed some fifteen meters in front of the creature; swallowing, he kept looking between the building and the slowly approaching monster. The barn grew larger and the titan began to move slightly to a side, as if trying rather badly to avoid it. The shifter looked back and forth, waiting for the right moment as the construction neared more and more, and titan's steps closed in; in a few seconds it would stomp him if he didn't move.

_Get out of the way! -yelled a scout from far behind the titan, but he didn't hear him, mind focused on his plan.

When it looked like it was going to trample him, the young soldier aimed his flare gun and fired. One of his several green signals flew and hit the creature right between its eyes; a small cloud of emerald obscuring its sight. It stumbled forward a few more steps and hit the side of the barn; the shifter frantically riding out of the way. The titan fell down, disoriented, and in that moment Adrianne came flying from behind it and sliced its weak spot, hooking on the barn to land swiftly. The other members of the Legion cheered.

_Well thought, boy! -she complimented, patting his back strongly- I have to admit, i saw you getting squished for a second back there.

_We thought you were going to use your power. -said a young man.

_That would be a mistake -said the shifter-. My titan is strong but not very fast, and shifting is actually kind of tiring, no matter how used you are.

_I see... -Adrianne shot him a brief look before looking up in the sky- Red flare people! Be ready to change direction!

The next hours were thankfully uneventful. As they neared a point in between the gate and Shiganshina, a messenger came riding to each shifter's group with a summoning from Erwin. They made their way to the Commander, who greeted them with a smile.

_Hello people! -Hanji shouted when they neared- I see Erwin called for you too!

The Armored blinked and looked around as Levi's squad and the other two shifters approached; Eren approached followed closely by Levi and Ymir.

_Commander Smith, Sir! -said the green eyed boy- Is there an emergency?

_Not so much of an emergency as a need to discuss our plan one last time. Are you two sure -he said, turning to Leonhardt and her lover- about your idea?

_We are -said the male shifter.

_Are you ready to face any consecuences?

They looked into each other's eyes before nodding at Smith.

_Yes Commander.

_Very well. Return to your squads until we are ready to proceed with the recovery mission.

Everyone left to their position, tension rising as they neared unexplored land, deeper than they had ever reached. The sun was above their heads with many hours of light left, the sky was clear and everyone was glad this expedition left earlier than usual: the idea of having to return to their home in the darkness was enough to scare veterans and rookies alike. Then they began to see it: a long, snake-like white line that cut above the horizon and became clearer with every minute until the groups in the front of the formation finally saw it. What they thought would be unreachable for them until the next generation of Legion Recruits: wall Maria. Every member of the expedition felt their heart pump faster as they approached their goal, the destroyed gate of Shiganshina. They reached the wall in silence, without celebrations or cheers. The air heavy with the reminder of how everything began.

Eren closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He saw her once again, telling him to live on and fight, struggling as that... _thing_ ended her life like it was nothing. He jolted at something warm on his shoulder and turned to see Ymir. Her face was as always, but her eyes held a glint of understanding Eren had rarely seen even among other members of the Corps, aside from Armin and Mikasa. Her gaze spoke of known pain and loss. Of sorrow left untold and dreams and hopes turned into dust. Of loneliness present even when you where surrounded by people, and yet she managed to give him a smile and mouth "we made it" before moving forward. She always moved forward. Rude, loud, fierce Ymir. Broken, teary, lost Ymir. Just like him.

The Armored left his horse once his squad left and began climbing the wall following Erwin's orders: part of the Corps was to explore Shiganshina and take down any titans in sight while the others gathered and watched the animals as they rested in the outer village. The shifter found Annie just as she stopped and dismounted in front of the broken gate. She began walking, oblivious to him and to everything else until she reached the gigantic frame. She stopped, hesitating, and he moved towards her. Leonhardt turned to him, her blue eyes telling, _ordering_ him to stop. He waited at arm's reach as she peered into the district and stepped into the shadows of the gate, the sound of her boot echoing amidst the sound of gear and people going over the wall.

She walked forward, followed by him, into her personal hell. Each step she took reminded her of the people she saw running, screaming, bleeding and dying. Each inhalation brought the faint smell of dust mixed with blood and fluids that should never leave a human's body; she knew it was all in her mind, but it didn't make it any better. Each pump of her heart made her ears ring with the thundering sound of the titans' feet. She felt her legs tremble a bit as they neared the district and when she finally crossed to the other side and took a deep, shaking breath and felt like falling, but warmth enveloped, not letting her fall. His arms were around her as she let it out quietly, with barely audible sobs and tears hot against her cheeks; trembling in his hug as she let her pain overcome her and indulged in the bittersweet lair of her crying. She felt him support her, not letting her fall on her knees even when part of her wanted to curl up and stay there. She had to remain on her feet. Strong and ready for him. For them, the living and the dead. She had to fight against her demons, she had to face the unchangeable truth. So she forced her lungs to cease her sobbing, and her legs to stop wobbling. She patted his hand softly and he slowly, carefully let her go. She turned to face him

_Hey. -he said, hesitating, and she sighed, drying a tear.

_It's alright...

 _No, it's not_.

_...Let's get moving.

They went after Hanji's squad; Erwin and Levi were already at Eren's home. The Commander, along with Eren and Levi were finishing removing the beams on the way to the basement.

_Commander? -Eren asked suddenly.

_Yes?

_Is this really necessary? I mean... Annie has given us plenty information about Marley, not to mention it is updated against my father's... shouldn't we just seal the gates?

Erwin looked at Jaeger for a dew seconds. Then he smiled, placing both hands on his shoulders. The boy couldn't meet his eyes, looking at the ground.

_We will. But this is also important. Whatever information we could get will also aid us in our fight for our freedom. Besides your father, Grisha, was an exceptional man -Eren looked up in surprise-. He came to us who knows how. He lived among us, waiting for someone to come and follow his legacy. You are that someone Eren, you are whom he saw as worthy of continuing his fight. It is now your duty, as well as ours, to make sure his voice in never lost. That his spirit carries on, in our thoughts and our actions. And also... i know it is important for you, because you loved him. To every kid, their father is a hero.

Eren nodded, swallowing as Smith's words made his sight blur a bit. At Erwin's gesture, he gave a step towards the basement, leading everyone into Grisha's secrets...

 _Timeskip_

The four shifters looked at the now sealed inner gates, with rubble, stones and whatever they saw fit acting as a barrier. They made sure both gates would resist and still added extra layers of material, just in case. At Erwin's command, they rode with their respective teams towards Wall Rose. They'd ensured no more titans would enter, and now their task was to wipe every single creature that stood in their territory; however, their main concern was something else: a stone.

The biggest one the could take through the wall, and now laid against it. The cause of Erwin's question mid-way towards Shiganshina. The one that now acted as warning, message and offer at the same time. Where Annie -because she had asked for that honor- had written with a giant finger what the four of them along with Hanji and Erwin had decided.

 _Here stands our message, for all who come to Paradis to see: Whether it is peace or war, we'll be ready. Whether you seek forgiveness or blood, you'll find it. Whether you come as a friend or a foe, you shall be met with whatever you deserve. But make no mistake: We do not wish you any harm; because we learnt that anyone can turn from the path of war to the one of redemption, willing to risk everything for the promise of a future where no one will have to hide for what runs in their veins. Marleyan or not, enemy or ally, if you are reading this, then know: WE ARE WAITING YOU._

End of Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Posessive 10, tu-tum! Smutified and lemon flavored for your pleasure.

Chapter 10

 _Within Wall Rose, Dawn._

Deep within the castle base of the Corps, a young man watched his blonde girl laying at his side. Annie looked beautiful and frail with her eyes closed and her relaxed expression, the blankets covering the lean and well trained body, the slight marks on her shoulders and thighs made by the constant use of the gear belts. She suddenly squirmed, her breathing becoming quicker and tense. His brow furrowed; he knew what it meant. Softly, to avoid waking her up, he brushed her cheek with his fingers, caressing the bad dream away until her expression eased again.

She stirred when his touch left her, waking with a small (and terribly cute) yawn. She blinked to focus her sight and smiled at him. He sat on the bed, stretching his arms above his head.

_Getting up already? -she asked with a raised eyebrow, noticing the darkness in the room.

_Can't sleep once i wake up. Might as well begin the day earlier, for a change.

He walked to the private bath ajdacent to his Armored shifter soaked his face in cold water, willing the last of his sleep away and taking a deep, invigorating breath and brushed his teeth. Satisfied, he walked out of the bathroom wearing only his pants and combat boots; his eyes settling on the form in the sheets. He nearly tripped on his own feet.

Leonhardt laid on her belly, hands under the pillow, face buried in it and underwear nowhere to be seen. Her lover gulped audibly when she turned her head slightly, one eye scrutinizing him.

_Something the matter? -she said with fake apathy.

He cleared his throat, trying to sound casual despite the blush creeping on his face and the tension rising in his pants.

_Just thinking you might catch a cold.

The blonde turned on her left side; her right foot resting on her left shin, giving a clear display of her pussy; he took a deep breath. Annie rested her head on a hand, looking pensive.

_Maybe you're right. Perhaps i should find something to... -her eyes darted to his swelling crotch- Heat _._ It. Up.

He narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to surrender so easily.

_Maybe you could try covering yourself. Y'know, blankets.

She sighed in apparent exhasperation before turning upwards, both arms rising.

_But those are too thin -she said in a half-plead, half-moan- and i need something...

Her arms went down and cupped her breasts.

_Thick...

Her legs frotted one on the other as she looked at him, biting her lower lip.

_Hot...

Her hands travelled down and pressed on her own womanhood, making him lick his lips; he didn't even realize it.

_And big, to keep myself warm.

 _Ah, fuck it._

_Where do you feel the coldest, love? -he whispered, stepping forward and placing one knee on the bed.

She looked at him with puppy eyes, a finger brushing slightly, barely hovering on her lower zone.

_Here. -she answered in a shy voice- Can you warm it... with kisses?

Chuckling deeply, he aligned his body opposite to hers, one arm going under her body and dragging her to meet his mouth. A gasp escaped her lips when he licked slowly, his tongue prodding the pink entrance before he slid it in; Annie moaned, her hand grasping his groin and making him shudder. She proceeded to work fasy on his belt, fingers trembling each time he nibbled and slurped eagerly, pulling the pants out of the way and staring intently ay his bulge, caressing it ith her palm and feeling it pulse and throb.

He hissed when her mouth pressed against his fabric covered cock, moaning on him. His fingers left prints on her ass and he pressed his face against her crotch, desperate to service her, tasting Annie's wet pussy while she finally freed his needy member and gave a long lick along his shaft, a hand working on his glans, the other fondling his balls. Her hot mouth took him all in one go, making the shifter muffle a cry against her womanhood, his body stiffening as her tongue slid on his dick.

Two fingers went inside her, stretching and pumping feverishly; Annie let out a gasp, her hand running on his length as she bit his thigh playfully, moaning for more. He obliged, encasing her clit on his lips and sucking with force as he fingered mercilessly. The blonde took his head in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and masturbating him furiously.

_Shit, shit, shit!-he muttered, pulling away from her.

In a blink, he positioned behind her, pushing her on her belly, a hand on each side of her head. Annie turned her face to look at him and he leaned on her and bit on her shoulder, breathing heavily, a trembling hand placing his tip against her pussy. He settled there for a moment, and that was all the warning she got before he grabbed her hips and thrusted forward almost desperately, burying himself to the hilt; Annie's scream of pleasure muffled by the pillow she held onto fiercelly, her feet kicking back slightly with each brutal pump he made in her. Her lover shoved in an out erratically at first until he found a rythm, quick but not so rough. She felt herself tighten around his member when she heard his soft panting against her ear. Her hand brought him for a hungry kiss and his movements quickened suddenly, not stopping as Annie laced her tongue on his, until he couldn't take it anymore and thrusted hard, holding her against him and feeling her moan with every throb of his member as his seed shot deep inside her. She fell on the pillow, closing her eyes with a content smile; he fell on her, spent, and stayed buried in her for a few minutes, until Leonhardt grumbled a bit and he got off her back.

_Warm enough? -he asked as she slid under the blankets again.

_Definitely. -she anwered with a soft smile- I think i'll take a nap. Wanna stay?

He caressed her cheek. She'd said it casually, but her tone held a carefully hidden hope.

_Yeah, for a while. It's still early, and i need to catch my breath anyways.

She covered up to her chin and closed her eyes. In a few minutes, her breathing became light and regular. He couldn't help a tender smile, not daring to move.

 _I guess i'll stay a bit longer. It's not like i'm falling asleep again, anyways..._

-Timeskip-

_And i don't care how much you want to screw, we have a timetable to follow! No exceptions, brats! -Levi said, closely tailed by the two guilty looking shifters.

_Captain, we're sorry. -said the Armored for the hundredth time- I was just...

_You were just too focused on fucking to remember to wake up in time, dickface. -he cut him, glaring back.

The young soldier looked aside, ashamed. Ackerman hissed between his teeth.

_You didn't even have the decency to cover yourself, you damn idiot!

_It's not his fault, Captain. -said Annie apologetically- I asked him to...

_I don't give a single sad orphan fuck on who asked who what! -he retorted without even looking at her- Do you think i like to go wake up brats who fall asleep and find them with their junk out?

_Well, no...

_Of course not, god fucking damnit! Would you like to enter my room because you have to talk to me and find me asleep with my thing out and Pet... some girl naked at my side? -he hissed.

Levi turned in the right moment to find them sharing a sly look. He gritted his teeth before turning his back on them.

_You're washing your clothes after training. -he said severely- You'll wash and change the sheets, and you'll clean the damn room. Three times.

They both stopped in their tracks for a moment before walking to get each on his side.

_We have to clean the room three times? -Annie asked appaled.

_You have to do _everything_ i said three times. -he glared at the Armored when he let out an incredulous "eh?"- Under my supervision. That way you'll learn not to screw up again.

They entered the dining hall and left Ackerman to go eat with their friends, who were finishing their food. Ymir shot them a mocking look followed by a snort while Jean and Connie whispered to each other, chuckling.

_Caught with your pants down? -Said the Jaws shifter.

Annie sat down, not taking her sight off the food. Her boyfriend sighed and looked at the ceiling.

_Please, i'm trying to forget it right now.

Ymir let out a laugh.

_Like we'll let you. I've endured my share of teasing before, now it's your turn.

The male eyed her.

_He caught you too? -she smiled in response, rounding Eren's shoulders with an arm.

_Did i mention we are forbidden from spooning? Someone -she said slowly- got _very_ excited in the mornings. That's why we slept separated until a while ago.

The Armored's eyebrows got lost in his hair. He wasn't sure what surprised him more: Eren being serial horny, or...

_You were the _little spoon?_ -he asked skeptically. She shrugged and looked at her blushing partner.

_He wouldn't have it any other way. -she said, booping his nose.

Eren let out a small sigh and resumed his eating. But the Armored didn't miss his little smile; chuckling internally, he prepared to eat his food when someone entered the room. The shifter didn't even have to glance up, he knew those strong steps by now.

_Hello friends! -Hange said, beaming. She placed both hands on Armin's shoulders. The boy, sat besides Annie, flinched and sighed.

The shifters's reactions were different: Annie just nodded, Eren answered with a "Good morning, Squad Leader!" with saluting included, Ymir winked at her while taking a sip from her glass and the last shifter smiled cautiously at her enthusiasm. It always meant she had something in mind.

_Good news? -he asked, probing her.

_GREAT NEWS! -she shouted back, making Arlert drop his spoon. Then she leaned forward, whispering- We have more information! About your "founding" titan Eren!

At this, everyone perked up; except the shifters and Armin, the rest got up and left. Mikasa was told by Jean to go listen to Hange and she neared them, sitting at Eren's left. If what Zoe said was true, then it meant more chances of victory against any hypothetic threats.

_Really? Where from? -said Ymir, narrowing her eyes.

_We have a contact within the MP. The same one who told us about the "Humanists" last attack a while ago.

The shifters looked at each other at this. They always wondered how Erwin had found not only when those lunatics would attack again, but also found the member of the Corps selling intel to the MP. Said member was now in the castle's basement.

_And is this info... reliable? I mean... they're the MP after all.

_I know it sounds suspicious, but you must know we check all possibilites and Erwin decided this source is to be trusted, for now. The data is top secret, and includes reports that reveal many things about how the royal family works.

_How so?

_Well, you see... the first thing this contact told us was that to fully, completely use the Founding's potential, royal blood must be involved.

They frowned at this. That meant...

_So... Eren can't use it? That's what you mean? -said Ymir, slightly confused at Zoe's excitement.

_No, no no no! Not at all. The source said, very explicitly, that "royal blood must be involved". They said that if Eren was in contact with someone of royal blood he'll be able to tap that potential. Of course, to use it fully, such member should be a shifter as well. But let's not think about that yet.

_Yet? -the Armored asked with mild concern, shooting a brief glance at Historia. The petite blonde was sitting beside Marco, and from time to time she looked at the group..

_Remember there are two more shifters in Marley. Pieck and... your half-brother, Zeke. -Hange turned to Eren, who blinked and looked at the table- I know it sounds bad but...

_It doesn't matter. -Jaeger cut her- He... he chose his side. And aside from my dad's blood, nothing else connects us.

_Mhm. Anyways, the other thing we got from the documents we were given is that the founding titan is ends up killing its user... -everyone's eyes bulged and both Ymir and Mikasa took one of Eren's hands each, quite hard- if they are of royal blood. Come on guys, i'm smiling! It couldn't be bad news!

_It kills them? Why? -said Annie while Eren made faces from his crushed fingers.

_We're not sure. Perhaps is something related to the bloodline, but we can only guess. It kills them in thirteen years, as the files recording the user's decease show that pattern. But that's not the most important thing. Listen to this...

They leaned forward, paying close attention to her words.

_The informer told us why they were helping.

_What? -Mikasa frowned in confusion- What's that to do with the information?

_More than you think. As you know, Eren has told us he has dreams and episodes where he relives some of Grisha's memories, right?

They all nodded.

_Whoever consumes a titan inherits some of their past experiences; but our contact told us more. They said that when a royal member gets the Founding Titan, they also inherit the first King's Will.

_The what?

_According to them -said Hange, dragging a chair and sitting- the first king who ruled within the walls made a vow not to contact or confront the outside world nor to use his power to aid people in reaching the outside. This oath, his "will" ultimately takes control of the user's own actions. As a safety measure against rebellious members of royal blood.

_Do you mean they help us... because they don't trust the king?

_Exactly. Whoever is gathering this information told us they want us to succeed because they too think there is no other way. The believe only then we'll be truly free.

_And once we do? When we are free... what will happen? To the monarchy? To everyone? We can't give them the Founding titan back. -said Eren, and the Armored nodded in agreement.

_Eren is right. Not only that, we have to think how the world will react once we try to contact them. Right now, the mindless titans out there are our strongest defense against any preemptive strike from Marley or any other nation.

_Ironically that's true. For now we'll focus on finding and eliminating any titans inside Wall Maria and recover our lost lands. Then will be the turn to do so outside. But it will take time, and while we do it we must be cautious so as not to lose any of you to the royalists. This afternoon we'll try to see if you guys -she pointed at Eren, Annie and the Armored- can finally manage to talk in titan form. So far only Ymir has that skill. I wonder if my theory is true.

Ymir leaned on Jaeger's shoulder, scratching her chin pensively.

_About little ol' me being of royal blood? Well, that would explain why Eren gets so fired up every time i "eat" him.

The Armored coughed his spoonful of food, while Eren stared at the table, face steaming. Armin and Annie chuckled nervously as they eyed Mikasa. The asian, however, didn't seem upset about her words. Instead, she frowned as if considering.

_Maybe... maybe you're right. Whenever you two screw, Eren's performance reaches a higher peak.

_Mikasa! -Eren half shouted.

_What? It's true! You never try to hide when you have done it. You're kind of... obvious.

_What do you mean "obvious"?

_You smile more often. -Armin pointed out- And you look at her in a kind of... satisfied way maybe?

_You traitors! My two best friends!

_We know you better, of course we're going to have the best chances to piss you off. -Mikasa said plainly- And i haven't said anything about the time i found you...

_MIKASA!

The asian chuckled at his outburst. Everyone followed her example, and Armin elbowed Annie and pointed with his head. They looked at Jean, whose head perked up in attention at Mikasa's soft laughter. Speaking of obvious.

_Alright, alright. -Hange said, trying to stiffle her own laughs- Now it's time to discuss our experiments...

The people surrounding her sighed as one and readied for the long lecture.

 _Inside Wall Maria_ , _Evening._

A titan wandered pointlessly as many others; its path decided by a combination of chance and primitive curiosity at whatever shape it mistook for a human. Sometimes it walked in the forest, others it roamed amidst the abandoned houses of a small village. Today it was in the middle of a plain, moving forwards without looking at anything, caught in the maze of its broken mind and its endless pursuit. Now it began to slow down, its energy running down as the sunlight drifted away.

Two creatures walked past it, going in the opposite direction. Their feet took them further into the human territory, not slowing unlike the rest of the titans they'd seen. They kept walking past neglected fields and dusty houses, beyond several scattered villages and between herds of deer, used by now to the giants.

Both titans stopped atop one of higher hills in the zone at the same time. The taller turned its apish face surrounded by fur to look at the other.

_Say, Pieck... -it said with deep voice- What do you think of that carved message?

The other creature shifted its weight on its four legs, its elongated face showing something distantly related to worry; the alien features weren't good for expressing emotion.

_i think... i think it changes all. Could it be... they decided to help Eldia?

The Ape Titan chuckled deeply, raising both arms at the sky as it darkened and the first stars appeared.

_It seems so. We will find soon enough, i dare say. Tomorrow we will proceed with our pleasure trip to the inner walls, dear girl. Let's rest for now, we haven't seen titans in a long while, so it should be safer here.

Soon, both shifters laid in one of the tents Pieck carried on her back. But while Zeke fell asleep almost immediately, Pieck stayed awake for some time.

 _Is the message true? Are they really wishing for peace? What about the threat Marley spoke about? What happened to my friends? Did they really betray us? Or did they...?_

Pieck forced the last idea out of her mind. She didn't know what to think. If her friends were alive, they were traitors. If not, then Eldia had four titans at her disposition. She sighed heavily.

This was going to be a long, long night.

End of Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Possessive strikes back... after a long, long hiatus.

Chapter 11

The Armored's eyes shot up to the sky when he saw the black flare go up and sensed everyone getting tense when a purple one followed soon after.

 _Purple! It has to be... one of them!_

He spurred his horse towards the zone, while shooting an orange flare from his own belt; the new colours meant special orders made in the light of their acquired knowledge of the situation and he saw another orange one going up the sky. Judging from the position it was shot from, it had to be Jaeger's.

_Eren is going to join us there! -he shouted and saw the green flares marking the Legion's change of direction.

_Gotcha! -answered Adrianne, speeding up to be at his side.

_It was the purple one!

The one who shouted was another recruit. Marius, or Marth; the explorer's ranks had begun to fill with new people wishing to help in the reconquer campaign, eager to take part in their homeland's rebirth since the royal family lost more credibility as time passed and evidence gathered against it. The shifter frowned and nodded.

_That's the Cart Titan. We should see the brown one for the Beast soon, people. Be on your guard.

However, as they neared the zone they noticed the other flare never showed up in the clear sky and they begun to feel the unease; if something had happened to the people who found the marleyan shifters, it meant they were outright hostile. Their orders were to watch from afar, follow them and only if it proved safe enough try to communicate.

_Someone's coming! -shouted Adrianne, and the young soldier stopped looking up to watch the rider.

_Connie! What's going on?

_There are new orders, because the two shifters are reacting better than we expected.

_What does that mean?

_...you'll understand when you see. In the meantime the rest of the formation will stay around the meeting point where thay wait, moving to engage any incoming titans.

_Meeting point?

_Yep. Seems they're here to talk.

And so, a while later his team arrived to a clear zone where both Erwin's and Levi's squads awaited. The Armored checked briefly where two people sat and turned to Smith.

_Commander, your orders?

_I've sent messages to both Annie's and Ymir's groups. They will come but won't show themselves under any circumstances unless it's absolutely necessary, specially Leonhardt. We can't let them know she's the only one from the original four on our side. Now let's meet them.

He rode on, followed closely by Levi and both shifters. Eren gripped the reins tightly, trying to ease his mind and focus. He was about to meet the person responsible of his father's suffering, even if that was what brought him to Paradi and allowed Eren to even exist; his stepbrother, unaware of their relationship or Grisha's true fate. He wondered how long would they hide that fact, or if he would even get to speak about it.

The other two looked as they approached, drinking a hot liquid heating on a small fire and surrounded by several crates and barrels; a scout from the group that found them told Erwin of how the bearded man asked for an audience while mounted on the titan's back and how he proceeded to prepare the campfire as his partner got out of the steaming body; then he moved boxes and the like around as they fell from the withering corpse while the young woman sat and rested. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the incoming people and Zeke greeted them openly.

_Well hello there! I couldn't wait to meet you! Zeke Jaeger, Beast Titan, at your service! -he said loudly, rising his mug and taking a sip before pointing an arm to his companion- And this is my lovely friend, Pieck, the wondrous Cart Titan.

_I already hate him. -Levi whispered. Erwin glanced briefly at the short soldier before dismounting and walking up to the bearded man.

_I am Commander Erwin Smith, leader of the Survey Corps. Pleased to meet you.

He offered his hand and Zeke shook it vigorously, smiling as he eyed his gear with keen interest as the blonde greeted Pieck.

_That's some peculiar equipment you have there... i assume you use it to fight titans, right?

_Indeed.

_Most impressive. But why do your companions look so stiff? Come, come! Take some coffee with us!

_Coffee? -Oluo asked frowning.

Zeke's eyes widened.

_What, you don't have it? Heavens, another reason for you to get over here. You won't regret it, i assure you.

Some doubtful looks were shared among the people until Levi got off his horse with an unamused look and strode towards the cheerful shifter; he stopped in front of him, arms crossed and a piercing glare fixed on him.

_Look here monkey, i'm not going to play your stupid games. We're here to talk about serious matters so you can quit your bullshit games.

Zeke's eyebrows went up while he eyed Erwin and then the Captain, his lips turning into a much softer and more unnerving smirk.

_Now now, what is the point of denying the pleasure of... foreplay? Let me enjoy myself a little longer, Mr... -he said while taking a gulp.

_Levi... Levi Ackerman.

The Beast gurgled a bit on his drink, pulling the mug away and covering his mouth with a hand. He swallowed with a bit of difficulty, while his companion had stopped with her own mug halfway to her mouth and looked between both men.

_Sorry, i kind of... choked. Ackerman you say? It sounds... important. Some people get the best surnames. Did you know mine already? -Zeke asked turning to look at Smith.

_Yes. Why do you ask what you already know?

_Well... to be honest -he answered, scratching his beard- my friend Pieck and i are terribly worried about our friends's fate. I understand you know about them already, from what you said in your message. "Turn from from the path of war to the one of redemption".

As he intoned the phrase, his eyes wandered on the gathered people, still on their horses. He took note of the green eyed boy, who somehow felt familiar, and the one next to him who had narrowed his eyes slightly hostile as he spoke; his tone didn't let know if he was praising the words, or mocking them.

_I have to admit it was an impressive message... right Pieck?

She put the mug down slowly, letting it rest on her lap and not daring to look at them in the eye.

_Is that true? What it says, that you want peace? -she said softly.

_It is.

She looked at Eren, who answered before anyone could. At his side, the Armored nodded solemnly.

_As long as you want the same. -he added in a neutral tone.

Zeke, suddenly silent, just drank his coffee while watching the rest of the scouts as some dismounted and others stood further away, ready to act at the slightest sign of danger.

_But what about my friends? What happened to them?

_That is classified information sadly -said Erwin as he took a chair and sat right in front of the older Jaeger- since as you can guess, we can't just tell you everything from the start.

The people around them look nervously as Smith took a mug Zeke offered him and gave a taste to the coffee; he didn't seem to care that the other could transform and quite possibly kill him in a blink. Instead, the blonde hummed appreciatively and raised his drink with a satisfied smile.

_Ah, i see what you meant when you praised this "coffee". You see, we haven't had much time to discuss about the finer things of your world with our new allies.

_Mainly cause they grew up in the gutter -said Levi harshly.

_Levi, manners. But essentialy yes, i doubt they had any kind of items reserved for the common marleyan; or are you telling me this beverage is given to your people in Liberio as well?

_I wish it was -Zeke answered with a soft sigh- so they'd be a bit more perceptive of reality.

_For example...?

_Jeez Erwin, i know you've heard how they treat my people from your informants, whoever they are. I really can't say for sure who it is, but my money's on Marcel... what do you say Pieck?

The girl didn't answer; she seemed unaware of her surroundings, her dark eyes following a cloud as it moved in the sky. Then she lowered her gaze and took a sip of her mug, shrugging.

_I don't know what to think. I... i just hope they're alright. All of them.

At this everyone fell silent, not knowing how to keep on topic. Apparently it bothered Zeke, because he cleared his throat quite loudly and started speaking, swinging his mug as he did.

_Well, yes so do i. All the four, alive and happy, yep. Although... Commander Smith you see, my friend and i didn't come alone to this island. There are men who were sent here as well... marleyan soldiers.

_I expected as much. Our information spoke of a number of army men bringing the four warriors to the island on a ship, and leaving them to fullfill their mission on a certain time.

_Which of course led to a lot of tension once they didn't return. Oh the speculations... -Zeke smiled nostalgically- you can't imagine the effort it took for me not to laugh at the sheer amount of bullshittery and displays of plain panic the higher ups made on every damn meeting. They were scared shitless... they were sure something hadn't gone the way it should have.

_Yet they took years to send you here.

_Well, you can't screw up without people knowing. One by one, neighbouring nations came to realize we were four shifters short of our usual strength... and things became really, really tense then. We were at the brink of war, only slowed down by the fact Marley still had titans... pretty good ones to boot.

_We were told of your use in war, and your battlefield capability. Either of you could level a small army.

_Oh yeah, the old rock throwing... but that's not all.

_Your pseudo Coordinate. And therefore the bombing of town with eldian people.

_Straightforward, ruthless and terrifying. Not to mention how it helped to destroy any chance of eldians having any hope of being accepted by any nation.

_But how? -Eren said suddenly- They didn't do it willingly, they were forced to become... to become...!

_When someone kills your people without mercy or remorse you learn to hate. -Zeke said without emotion- You hate the man who did it, you hate whoever told him to... you even hate the gun.

_And they are the gun. -said the Armored.

_No. -the bearded man sighed and shook his head- They are the bullets. I'm the gun... but the public doesn't know me. They don't know who works with me, or gives the order. All they have to hate are the eldians, and only the eldians.

_And the stories don't help... the myth of the eldian empire and opression. -said Petra looking down.

Zeke shrugged and took a long gulp of coffee, ending with a satisfied sigh and a fond look to his drink.

_Myth, truth, there's a bit of everything in the tales. -he said uncaringly, putting the empty mug on the grass- Of course Eldia abused that power, who wouldn't? The thing is, when the power was fully in Marley's hands they used eldians as a scapegoat, a punching bag for the rest of the world, although that won't matter for long.

_Why? -said Erwin.

_Titan power is the ultimate weapon... for now. My sources in the military told me other nations are studying weapons specially designed to kill titans. They're only beginning and have a more or less long way to go, but eventually they'll make it. Marleyan higher-ups are specially dense, still trusting their shifters to win their wars and thinking the rest of the nations will bow eternally to whatever they say.

_If that is the case, then...

_I need to ask you something.

Both shifters and Erwin looked at Eren, who interrupted his Commander; the teen looked at his half brother fixedly, determination clear in his eyes. Smith cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, taking another sip of coffee.

_What is it, Mr...?

_I am Eren.

_Just Eren? -Zeke asked, and the younger Jaeger nodded- Fine then, shoot.

_What do you feel when you turn your people into bombs?

A thick, tense silence followed his question while Zeke kept eye contact with him, not even blinking as they stared into each other's orbs. Then the bearded man straightened on his chair.

_At first... at first i felt disgusted; by my superiors for making me do it, by myself for obeying, and by the eldians for being sheep in the shape of men without will or strength. It didn't last, soon i realized my feelings wouldn't change anything, at least not for good because nobody can climb the ranks if there are suspicions about their loyalty wavering; i realized that if my officer in charge didn't give the orders, someone else would, if those eldians weren't used for bombing, others would take their place; and if didn't send them to hell myself someone else would have the job, and with it my power. After seeing it i felt nothing, because there was nothing to be felt until i completed _my_ mission.

_Which is...? -the Armored said, narrowing his eyes.

Zeke looked into the distance, his mind going back to the day he realized his superiors were nothing but a bunch of medal covered thugs, feeding on his people's blood and suffering.

_To see Eldia stand strong once more -he said, passionate for the first time- free of Marley's chains and laws, free of the world's hate... or at least able to defend from it. I know other countries would be less than happy to see my... our country restored.

_Do you include us now cause we can kick ass? -Levi said with a snort- What would you have done if we hadn't acquired the power you seek so much? If by some reason we were still ignorant of your little extermination plan?

_If that was the case, i'd probably be stoning you to death. -Zeke answered with a shrug- As i always do, mind you.

 _Well, at least he's honest._ thought the Armored, rolling his eyes; when he looked back at Eren's half brother he found his eyes watching him fixedly.

_I have to ask though, what are these two doing here? -he said pointing at the shifters- They don't seem particularly dangerous or skilled.

_Appearances can be deceiving, Zeke. -said Pieck, eyeing them as well with keen interest- If they chose to come out here and face the titans, they must possess some degree of talent.

_I guess, but anyways we are running short on time. Commander Smith, we have to return to our ship in a time period of between one and two weeks to rendezvous with the soldiers and prepare a scouting mission of our own; what will be of us until then?

Erwin didn't even blink.

_You're coming with us. In the safety of the walls, we'll be able to speak more freely and without worries.

_And with more guns pointed our way, right? -pointed the older Jaeger.

_If that makes you feel safer, Zeke... -said Smith smugly. The shifter cackled at his remark.

_Ah, i love your sense of humor. It's decided then -he said, standing and making gestures at his companion- Pieck, we'll follow these gentlemen... and ladies -he added quickly, eyeing Petra with apprasing eyes.

She narrowed her eyes in response, and looked at Levi; the Captain didn't even react at this, just staring at Zeke with his trademark unamused glare.

_Whatever fuzzy-ass, you and your friend will go on a cart each, bound and covered. If you try anything funny the whole brigade will be on your asses, got it?

Zeke blinked,frowning, and then turned to Erwin.

_Let me guess... he's the head of Public Relationships, isn't he?

_Wonderful at his job. No one dares to bother us asking for donations.

Ackerman glared harder, which was a feat in itself.

_Cut the shit you two, we have to bring them to Wall Rose ASAP. -he growled, and made a slight gesture at his squad; Petra and Gunther spurred their horses to search for the vehicles.

Both men rolled their eyes and stood as

_By the way Commander, those two boxes are my supplies of coffee. -he said, pointing at the small crates- Fell free to take them as a gift for you hospitality.

_Gladly. I hope we'll have another cup to share soon, in a more relaxed environment. Meanhile i'll make sure your belongings are brought and kept safely from curious eyes.

_Curious eyes aside from yours, i guess.

_Correct.

_Well then don't pull the pin on the things in that box -he said pointing once more as a couple carts stopped nearby- or they'll have to pick you up with a tea spoon.

Once the shifters were ready to travel the formation moved once again, filling the sky with flares as they made their way back. Inside her cart, Pieck thought of her friends and prayed for their safety as well as Zeke's plan, whatever it was; she'd learned long ago he had a knack for intricated plots. However, unknown to her, his mind was now busy with a new riddle, more intriguing than whatever truth or lies were behind the walls.

 _That boy, Eren_ he repeated in his mind _looks familiar, too familiar. Almost as if i had seen him before, but where? Think Zeke, where did you see those eyes? That face, that demeanor? He had no surname or more likely refused to give it, just like a fugitive, or..._

Like someone escaping, like a criminal. Like his father was, to the point Zeke hid his own last name for a while when training due to his betrayal, until he was showered with praise and his family was once more respected in the neighbourhood.

 _No way, Grisha's dead! Unless..._

He remembered how his ship never came back, although everyone knew such trips had risks. But what were the odds?

 _Well, if that is the case old man, wherever you are... you still managed to surprise me._

End of chapter.

GOD-FRIGGIN-DAMNIT! I finally managed to write something! God, this last month was crap, so i have quite a bit of fanfic recovery to do! Hopefully i'll be able to catch up with the other stories, dang it!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He barely had time to take his jacket off when she entered the room with that spark in her eyes, and just got to stand from the chair he'd been sitting on -he was reading a report on Hange's past observations in titan behaviour- before she tore his shirt open and conquered his mouth with a savage kiss; with admirable coordination he managed to get his ruined clothing off while she kept pushing him backwards until the room's cold stone wall sent a shiver through the Armored's skin as he was relentlessly pushed against it but made no sound other than a low sigh at the rough contact, keeping his arms still at his sides while she attacked.

 _Attacked_ : that was the word he'd use to describe Annie's actions in that moment as she grunted and bit his neck, eyes closed in a sort of desperate bliss; her right hand alternating between caressing and scratching his abs while her left pushed insistently against his swelling crotch, clutching his bulge while her mouth left his skin marked before she went for his lips, kissing and sucking hungrily. Her icy orbs were half lidded now, showing her unfocused gaze while her tongue brushed on his teeth and he welcomed her; a deep, feral growl came from her throat and echoed inside him. The shifter moved his hands automatically to go for her ass, but her fingers caught his wrists with an iron grip: he barely felt surprised when she pushed both arms against the wall again, immobilizing him as she went down to lick long and slow on his throat, panting in need at his soft humming when she bucked her hips against his, pressing anxiously; Leonhardt moved in circles, grinding against her lover and feeling the moisture making her pussy slicker by the second.

The young man let himself be dragged towards the bed when she got tired of the humping and didn't object at her quite rough pushing, simply falling on his back and laying there while she crawled on him with a hungry, aggressive look on her eyes. No, aggressive wasn't the word despite her hard kissing and her hands roaming on every part of his body, undoing his belts and hurriedly pulling his pants off; but possessive, in the way she silently demanded his submission to her quick and short handjob on his erect manhood. Leonhardt took off her hoodie and bra in a frenzy and leaned on him; in that moment her expression softened and she placed a shy, tender kiss on his lips he answered wth devotion, hugging her protectively as if his arms could shield her from her own shadows.

The moment of peace was short lived: Annie sat up while discarding the rest of her clothes and holding his member tightly, brushing it against her labia and coating it in her leaking juices then licked her lips absently, eyes fixed on his manhood before kneeling with her legs on each side of him, pressing his cock between them and making him pant lowly, his fingers digging on the sheets, dying to touch but willing to await her permission; the blonde rocked her hips back and forth slowly, throwing her head back in pleasure as their heated sexes throbbed and twitched in need, feeling the frenzy build up in her with each slide and soon he echoed her moans, eyes closed as he fought not to take her himself.

Purring slowly she laid down on him, pressing her lovely breasts on his chest and claiming his mouth once again, the slick sound of their tongues filling the room while she kept sliding on him, his tip pushing against her entrance every time she teased him; she finally granted him mercy and slowly, breaking the kiss only to stare in his eyes, she grinded on him and took his cock bit by bit inside her, his searing heat spreading thorugh her body as her muscles clenched around his length and then she sat up, her lover finally buried to the hilt; Annie moaned loudly, hugging herself and throwing a playful wink at the young man breathing raggedly under her before rising and slamming against his body, setting a quick pace almost from the beginning. The Armored grunted at the sudden movement and straightened to envelop her in his arms, his mouth sucking on her erect nipples and earning a pleased chuckle from Annie, who caressed his back as they fucked; her buttocks roughly handled by him as she kept her pumping up and down in a frenzy.

The blonde let out a long sigh and fell backwards, his member sliding out of her; laying on her back she bit her lower lip and spread her legs, moving sinuously to invite him. He crawled up to her and kissed her toned belly, her pale and firm breasts, took his time to work on her nipples while aligning his cock against her entrance; his hands gripped firmly on her butt as he pushed in, penetrating her smoothly while licking on her throat. Annie let him fuck her slowly this time moving as one with him, enjoying his soft treatment; he paused to look at her tenderly and her face lost all toughness to show longing, pure and honest need. The girl took his face in her hands and brought his mouth to hers with a sound, wet kiss that set his groin on fire, pushing him to move faster and slamming on her pussy fiercelly; soon their moaning echoed all over the room. His thrusts deepened, making her stand on her tiptoes, nails digging into his back when his finger started toying with her butthole and made her clench around his manhood, driving him closer to climax. He wasn't going to be less and fucked her with all his might, feeling about to burst; he cried her name once and exploded inside her without stopping his thrusting and she screamed when his hot seed spilled in her pussy and she trembled in orgasm, carving red marks on his skin while feeling the heat wave course all over her body.

Panting on each other's ear they slowly regained their breath; he rolled to a side and covered his eyes, then stretched his arms while Annie simply laid there, staring at the ceiling.

_That bad? -he asked, not even looking at her; she said nothing, instead fidgeting with her fingers.

The Armored rested on his elbow, looking at her with slight concern and thinking his question carefully. It had been a while since she had taken him like that; not since their time outside, and while it had been less than three months ago it seemed like years had passed. Last time, like now, Leonhardt had been upset about something; out there had been the nerves from their first meeting with the Corps, but he knew the current source of her anxiety was something much more complex and delicate.

_Who did you speak with, Annie? -he said softly, caressing her belly in a comforting manner; she sighed and looked at him with sad eyes.

_Pieck.

_Did she... say something? Did she hurt you?

_No, it's not... she's a friend, she was really happy when i entered her cell. It's just i couldn't tell her much because we still can't trust any of them; Pieck looked so worried and i had to hide so many things. She asked about them, you know? About Marcel, Reiner and Bert and i... i almost told her in a certain moment. -she said curling next to him, and he hugged her tightly, so he was able to hear her whispering- I almost told her i killed them both.

_And what did you tell her instead? -he asked, feeling her naked body shake against his and softly tangling his fingers on her hair.

_I spoke about how i saw your true nature, that you aren't the demons they claimed back home and know nothing of Eldia's past deeds, how you believed you were the last humans on the planet.

_Must have been hard for her. -he commented; to his surprise she lifted her head and denied.

_Actually she... she took it quite well i think; she was surprised of course, but i think it was more because of me.

_Of you? -he said frowning and she blushed, hiding her face on his chest.

_I wasn't known for being particularly kind back then. -was her muffled response, and he chuckled- Oh, shut up!

_Sorry. So... do you think she'll help us? -Annie sighed against him.

_I don't know. -her cheek on his chest, she relaxed at the beating of his heart- She has no idea what happened to the rest; Marcel's death is understandable, but not the other two and if she turns hostile then we'll have to...

She shook her head and snuggled even closer to him, closing her eyes as if it was all a bad dream before finally moving to get under the blankets; he followed suit without a word until they were comfortably tucked under the fabric.

_Did she say anything about Eldia? About the situation in the continent?

_Not much. Mostly confirmed what Zeke said about the tension between Marley and the neighbouring nations; there are some which show signs of joining against the marleyans, while other stand as allies for different reasons: some want part of the riches on the island, other are long time enemies with lesser countries, and so on. Until now it's balanced, but if these two do not return with good news...

_Everything goes to hell?

_Yeah. And Liberio... ironically the best hope we have is, according to Pieck, that Marley wins because they could try and use the Eldians as an exchange item for peace with us if we have th upper hand; let some of them com to the island as a token of good will while the rest have an improvement in their rights and things like those. Other nations would probably exterminate them out of fear.

He nodded in understanding, giving her a few moments before asking.

_Speaking of Liberio, did Pieck say something about... your dad? -Annie barely moved, not even looking at him- Sorry, i shouldn't have.

_My dad is fine. Well, he has problems to walk without a cane. -the girl shook her head slowly- Funny... the great kicker has trouble with his legs; other than that he's alright. Then...

_Yes?

The blonde took a deep breath; when she exhaled he saw she struggled not to sob.

_She asked me to tell the others... to tell them their families gave her brief messages. That they pray for their safe return, and hope they'll come back safe and... i almost broke. -she sniffed and dried a tear on her eye- I almost told her what i did. Specially when she said... when she said Bertholdt's mom is showing signs of sickness although Pieck's not sure what it is; and Reiner's mom still waits for him, as Porco does for Marcel. God, how am i going to tell them...

_Someone else could give them the news. -he said weakly.

_No, it's the right thing to do... listen, i must do it myself...

_No you listen to me; Annie -he said severely when she tried to speak again- i understand it's important for you, and i know you need to bring an end to this issue but i won't let you do it like that, not by yourself. I'll be there with you, and i think others will too; you are not alone in this, no matter how much you insist it's your burden to bear we'll never leave you on your own again as long as we have the means to...

Her kiss cut him off, desperate and relieved and clinging; her arms surrounded his neck while she rested her cheek on his.

_Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you. -she whispered fast- You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that.

_Hey, i'm with you through all of this. In good and ill, right? -he said playfully, kissing her hair, and she chuckled tenderly.

_Oh, are we married now? -she said a bit teasingly.

_Soon i hope. -he said shrugging; Leonhardt rose to look at him fixedly.

_You mean... really? You sounded serious. Was it serious? Love, was it or were you joking?

The Armored simply smiled at her and caressed her cheek, taking her hand under the blankets.

_I can't tell how long we'll be in this mess, but i promise you one thing: as soon as we have some peace and quiet, as soon as we can have some time for ourselves without emergency meetings or having to look behind us constantly i'm going to make you mine the way it's supposed to be done. I know -he added when she opened her mouth to protest- that you don't really need this from me, we spoke about it when we were outside the walls but i want to do it, for both of us. You deserve a proper celebration for... for letting me be part of your life after giving up your own in Marley; i want everyone to see i am here to be by your side whenever, wherever. I want everyone to know i love you, and i want it to be goddamn official. Heck, i'll have Shadis marry us even!

_Shadis? Why him? Hang on... can he actually celebrate weddings?

_Actually yes; and i'd like him to do it for the old times. Besides -he said grinning mischievously- it's going to be awkward for everyone.

She slapped him on the arm and he sank in the pillow laughing; Annie couldn't help a smirk at his childish scheme, hearing him plotting about putting every former cadet from the 104th as near as possible to the quick-to-anger recruit trainer. The girl rolled her eyes and laid against him.

_Well, there's still a lot to do before then. But we have time, i hope. -she said quietly.

_Yeah... i know it'll take a while to put settle things, here and in the continent; despite that i know we can do this.

_You think so?

_I'm sure of it. One day our people will be truly free -he said, holding her close to his heart- and we'll be there to see it, together.

Annie smiled at the thought, finally feeling the subtle touch of sleep making her eyelids heavier; without a word she snuggled on his chest and fell asleep short after. As her consciousness drifted into the world of dreams, her mind projected what she didn't dare to while fully awoken: herself, standing in front of him with a simple yet beautiful dress saying the words that linked them together with a sacred bond; and in her head a soft voice spoke.

 _We'll be there... together._

And then, darkness.

End of Chapter.

I know, i know. I'm not writing as much as i should -who does?- but i hate summer and my house isn't the most apt place to sit down and write in this _censored_ heat, plus the recently incresing risk of flooding. Anyways, i hope you like it. I'll be updating the other stories as soon as i can.


End file.
